A Further Incident On Kelowna
by BlameItOnTheNaquadah
Summary: Original title, eh? A follow on story for Jonas, SG-1 and the Aureoque crystals. With the potential to make honkin' big bombs, you didn't think the Lucian Alliance would give up quietly, did you? And yes, on this occasion, you DO need to have read 'The Kelownan Incident' first or you won't know half of what I'm talking about! Enjoy - and everyone's involved - even Jack O'Neill :-)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:- I don't own Stargate. Or anything remotely Naquadah based in origin. Unfortunately.

Setting:- After everything - Ark of Truth, Continuum, everything. So there may be spoilers. For everything.

**Prologue**

Jonas Quinn walked into one of the new laboratories in the recently constructed Kelownan Institute of Science and Astrophysics. He smiled as he looked around the clean and shiny room with all of it's new, state of the art equipment. Most of it had been acquired courtesy of the SGC – Jonas sighed gently as he remembered his days as a member of SG-1. He loved his work on Kelowna, including the occasions when he was required to intermediate between the now-much-friendlier-towards-each-other factions on his home planet. But there were still times, all these years later, when a sudden burst of nostalgia would overcome him as he thought of his Tau'ri friends. He had loved every exciting minute of the time that he had spent with O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c.

He shook his head, trying to shift this attack of the doldrums, and moved over to where his current experiments were spread out on the desk.

Colonel Samantha Carter had come to Kelowna with a package of the small, golden crystals which the team had brought back from Kallios Lucem after their excursion to the City of Light, some months previously. Apparently the gems were named Aureoques.

The scientist, very carefully, had been trying to harness the potential – he had previously discovered, with the help of some intel from Vala of all people, that the crystals emitted a bright white destructive energy beam when combined with Naquadria. A new paint job on General Landry's office ceiling had been required after a very small experiment at the SGC several months earlier. Jonas chuckled when he remembered the look on the General's face.

An hour or so passed as the scientist worked quietly by himself, his assistant only drifting in and out with forms to sign and deliveries to put away. Eventually the bell rang to signify the end of another working day – Jonas bid goodnight to his assistant and several other staff before carrying on with what he was writing. He thought about contacting Sam Carter, just to check over some of his calculations and results – perhaps he'd try and organise something tomorrow. He put down his pen, took off his safety spectacles and carefully put the Aureoques' back in the small black safe where they were kept. As he turned away the door of his lab flew back hard upon it's hinges.

"Hey!" Jonas began, before a shot from a Zat gun hit him square in the chest and he dropped like a stone. Three men entered the lab – two bound the scientist and pulled a hood over his head while the other looked carelessly at his notes and calculations but paid no further interest to them. Instead he took the thick, silver-lined gloves which lay on the desk, put them on, then gathered together the three small pots of Naquadria, placed them in a small case and locked it.

Once he'd gathered all that he wanted he nodded to the other two.

"Come on – we're finished here. Back to the ship."

Jonas moaned from under the hood – one of the thugs punched him hard in the head. He stumbled and sank to his knees again.

"Great!" the lead bandit smacked his associate hard with the little case. "Well, now you're going to have to carry him!"

Swearing, the two henchmen dragged the scientist to his feet and out of the door, followed by their buddy. Jonas, once in the corridor, affected a stumble. It was difficult, from underneath the hood, to estimate where he was, but once he bumped against the wall he felt what he needed. Before the intruders could react he'd drawn back and smacked his head hard into the fire alarm outside the door.

Two seconds later and poor Jonas was properly out cold – a right hook to his chin from the leader of the intruders took him down in an instant. They managed to drag him quickly to the stairwell and away to their ship, but the security guards were descending on the lab from all directions. Their clear getaway had been ruined. The authorities were alerted. The bandits had been banking on no-one realising that Jonas was gone until the following morning

He might have just bought himself enough time for someone to effect a rescue mission. Someone - like his friends back at the SGC.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 1 Aureoques and Ice Cream

**Chapter 1 Aureoques and Ice Cream**

"How much longer?" Vala grumbled, picking up yet another handful of Aureoques and throwing them haphazardly into the large cart which stood outside the mine. "My fingernails are ruined! I hate this job! Why aren't Mitchell and Muscles here, doing the hard labor? It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair," Sam reminded her patiently, patting her shoulder as she came past with her own bagful of the crystals. "Cam and Teal'c are on Kallios Prime, keeping an eye on the military base over there."

Kallios Lucem, where Daniel, Vala and Sam were, and Kallios Prime, where Mitchell and Teal'c were, shared a twin orbit and were closely interlinked with each other. Even their respective Stargates had the same address – you took pot luck which one you came out on! Luckily, regular transports flew between the two planets.

"She knows why they're over there," Daniel grunted, hefting a huge boxful of the gems. "Don't waste your breath telling her again!" He sounded much crosser than he really was, and tempered the harsh words by kissing his fiancee on the end of her slightly grubby nose.

Vala pouted. "Why couldn't we all do it together?" she grumbled, sitting down on the edge of the cart. "All go to 'Prime, then all come here? I'm not good at this sort of stuff. I like talking much better."

"We hadn't noticed," Daniel said, dryly.

Vala stuck her tongue out at him.

"We're nearly done," Sam told her friend. "It just seemed a good thing to do, while we were out here. Check on the mine, help the locals, clear some of the jewels. After all, we're going to be using some of them I guess. It's only fair."

Vala rolled her eyes but stood up and began to halfheartedly throw handfuls of the golden stones into the cart again.

Daniel paused to re-tie his bandana. His hair was stuck to his head with sweat. All three of them had removed their jackets. He didn't blame the alien for moaning. He found that he was smiling in Vala's direction – he caught her eye and she wrinkled her nose at him before grinning back.

After another half hour or so Sam wiped her arm across her own forehead. "Okay, I'm with Vala now – this sucks." She walked away a few steps to where several of the local mine workers were busy covering carts full of gems with tarpaulins and attaching them to the patient donkeys who stood close by. After a short conversation she returned to where her two team mates sat in the shade, their backs leaning against the cool rocks.

Vala had her feet up on Daniel's legs. He pushed them off. She put them on again. He gave up.

One of the local mine workers came across with the Colonel.

"Hey, this is Jacek Panatos." Sam introduced them.

Vala squinted up at him, frowning when she heard his first name. She didn't like anything that reminded her of her father. Very subtly the alien's demeanour changed - she scrunched herself up tightly, knees against her chest, with her arms folded.

Daniel paused before stroking her arm very gently. Even after all this time, some things from her old life still affected her.

Sam carried on speaking. "Jacek is one of the managers here. Everything's going well – plenty of Aureoques have been mined since we were last here, many of them have already been cut to shape by the local stone cutters. Apparently a lot have also been shipped to the outlying towns and villages as well."

Jacek smiled. "This is true," he told them. "Each night now, instead of stumbling around the streets in the dark, we are able to stroll along as if we were walking the streets in daylight!"

"Lignum In Lucem still working well then?" enquired Daniel.

"Indeed," the native man smiled. "We will always be indebted to you and your friends for what you did for our world."

"It was our pleasure," Sam smiled.

Even Vala had a little grin tugging at her mouth. The sight of the city of Kallios Lucem suddenly bursting alive with light was one which all of SG-1 remembered fondly.

"And have you had any problems with security at the mine?" Sam queried, glancing around the outlying area.

Jacek shook his head. "No, none at all," he told them. "No problems in any of the outlying areas either." The local man paused, musing. "In fact – it's almost too quiet. Really we would have expected some curiosity from visitors – I mean after all, you could practically have tripped over our planet in the dark previously!"

"Mmm," Sam nodded, still scanning the area. "Well, perhaps it's just coincidence."

"You know where we are if you need us," Daniel cut in. "Don't hesitate if you need anything. Translations or anything."

Vala narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, we'd best be off to meet Mitchell and Teal'c," Sam swung her backpack on and picked up her jacket.

Jacek nodded, and bid them goodbye, shaking hands all around. Even the ex-pirate acknowledged him briefly – he couldn't help it if he had the same name as her father.

The three friends set off back towards the city, climbing aboard an empty cart which was heading back in their direction.

"Are we going to meet Mitchell and Teal'c now?" Vala asked hopefully. She pulled one of her boots off and tipped out a load of sand.

"Yep. We'll all meet up back on the _Hammond_." Sam also shook out her boots, over the side of the cart. "We'll probably be back before them – Cam wanted to check on a couple of the outlying areas, where we've put in a couple of new, smaller military bases. I'm not really expecting them back until this evening."

"Good. I'm getting into the shower first then." Vala held her other boot aloft and shook it.

Most of the sand came out on Daniel's leg. He tutted loudly and swiped – first at the sand then at his fiancee. Grabbing the offending piece of footwear he tucked it behind him. "There'll be more sand in the cart than out there if you keep that up!" he growled at her.

Vala halfheartedly attempted to pull it back before giving up. "Keep it." she told him. "You can tell Landry what happened to it. He'll yell at you instead of me for a change." Laying back she put her arm over her eyes.

Daniel pulled her sandy, sock-clad feet onto his lap and massaged them gently.

Vala didn't move but he could see her smiling underneath her arm.

Sam was still watching the road as they moved along – her combat training coming to the fore. All remained quiet however.

The archaeologist found his head beginning to nod – the gently rolling wheels of the cart and the warm atmosphere were working their charms. He was aware that Vala's arm had dropped away from her face and she was already asleep. A few seconds later Daniel joined her.

- o - o - o - o -

As predicted, the team from Kallios Lucem were first back onboard the _George Hammond._

Sam went straight to the bridge to resume her control of the ship and receive any reports.

Daniel made a pit-stop at the small office that he used when onboard.

Vala meanwhile, had jumped into the shower before you could have let a rabbit out of a trap.

An hour or so later and SG-1's newest member, Simon Redwell, woke up from a fitful doze in the infirmary. The young lieutenant had been with them on their first trip out to the twin planets, taking the place of Sam, now that she was commanding the _Hammond._Redwell opened his eyes to see Vala sitting cross legged at the bottom of his bed.

"Hello darling," smiled the alien. She lifted a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "Would you like some? I have two extra tubs if you want one – it's the only thing that I wanted to eat when _I _had Chicken Pox."

"Thanks." Poor Redwell, who was indeed covered from head to toe with angry red spots took the offered pot and popped it open.

"Are you itchy?" Vala asked sympathetically.

"Very," The young lieutenant rubbed one hand down his arm, then repeated it with the other. "I'm trying not to scratch though. Carolyn keeps putting calamine on me."

"Oh, she loves doing that." his alien team mate nodded, munching. "I looked like a snowman most of the time."

Vala paused, looking contrite. "I am sorry, Simon. I mean, you probably caught it from me. Or from somebody else who caught it from me. There seems to be an awful lot of it around at the SGC at the moment doesn't there? You'd think that all you funny Tau'ri would have been immune to it."

"I never caught it as a child," Redwell told her. "and it _is_ possible to catch it more than once, although fairly uncommon. Captain Jefferies and Lt French both had it as children. Anyway, it's nobody's fault - you must have caught it from someone."

"Oh, I did!" Vala nodded vigorously, popping in another mouthful. "I caught it from a very nice little boy called David or Dominic or something – wait – Damien! That was it. Damien Wells. At the SGC barbeque."

"Hey, here's trouble," Colonel Mitchell teased, entering the infirmary, looking distinctly less sandy and sweaty than his team mates had.

Vala glared at him. "You're very clean," she told him, suspiciously. "I think that you sent us out to that horrid sandy mine because you didn't want to go there yourself."

"Maybe I did." Mitchell grinned at her, clapping Redwell on his shoulder. "Would you have preferred to check out all of the military sites instead?"

"Yes," Vala replied, firmly. "Especially if they were full of military personnel. You know how much I like young airmen." She wriggled on the bed and winked at Simon. "Young airmen treat me nicely, and they listen to me when I talk, and they don't tease me or send me to vile, nasty worlds without showers or bath tubs just because they're too lazy to go themselves and…"

"Enough already!" Mitchell lifted his hand. "Woman – sometimes I forget how much you can talk! We split the duties – if you'd been with me and Teal'c we'd never have got any work done, because all of the airmen would have been watching you and your antics."

Vala put her nose in the air and flicked her hair. "I'm taking that as a compliment," she told him.

The Colonel grinned and pinched her arm.

"So how did you get on, sir?" Redwell asked, through a spoonful of ice cream.

Mitchell frowned.

Sighing, Vala handed over her last pot of the frozen desert.

The Colonel winked and opened it. "Well," he sat on a chair and leant back. "Everything seems in good order down there. The main base in Kallios City is well armed and manned – Captain Sapaznhnikov and the Flight under his command have it all covered down there." Mitchell took another enormous mouthful of ice cream. "As well as the base in the city, we got four smaller ones in the surrounding towns, and two more over on Kallios Lucem . Lucem's very quiet, apparently. There's been more action over on 'Prime – the Alliance are kicking off down there every now and again. A couple of the guys were injured last week – nothing serious, luckily. Still, the situation needs keeping an eye on. Lucky thing that the _Hammond'_s over this way at the moment."

Daniel came strolling in. He eyed the ice cream tubs hopefully.

"No luck," Vala told him. "Mitchell took yours."

The Colonel handed over the half of the tub which was left.

"Thanks." Dr Jackson plonked himself down next to his CO. "So – we on our way home then?"

Mitchell shrugged. "No orders as yet, but I guess so. Sam and the _Hammond_ are in this neck of the woods for a while, and we can get here ASAP from the SGC through the Stargate, so help will be close if they need it."

"Can't we stay with Samantha for a little bit longer?" Vala asked , plaintively. "just for a day or so? We all miss her don't we, when she's away. And she's away such a lot nowadays." Sadness flickered across her face momentarily. She really missed her friend when they were apart.

"That's life in the military," Mitchell reminded her gently. "But I guess we'll be here for at least a day or so. It must be night back on Earth at the moment anyway, so we're safe until at least tomorrow I reckon."

"I don't know how you have that much time to miss Sam anyway," Daniel said dryly. "I've never seen so many unauthorised wormholes created between the SGC and wherever Sam is! We all know that she makes up excuses so that the two of you can chat to each other!"

Vala grinned the Cheshire cat grin and looked happier. "You can't prove anything," she told him. "And it's always Sam who calls up the wormhole anyway so you can't blame me. Apart from when Walter let me dial that one time. And when Landry was away in Washington and we all did it."

"We all did what?!" Mitchell exclaimed.

"Dialled the gate!" Vala looked wide eyed and innocent. "A few people used the opportunity to – er – tag on private conversations to official ones, while he was gone. You mean you didn't, Mitchell? Mind you, I suppose you hadn't the need – after all, Carolyn works at the SGC, doesn't she?" She finished triumphantly.

Mitchell stood up and carefully but firmly removed her from the end of the bed. "Tell her," he said to Daniel.

"Out," said the archaeologist. "Before he picks you up and carries you out." He looked remarkably unconcerned, finishing off the last of the ice cream.

Lt Redwell, was laughing from the bed.

"Picks me up?" Vala queried, hopefully.

Mitchell moved quickly – she shrieked, and ran away up the room, almost colliding with a table.

Her CO shook his head.

Redwell was still chuckling. "Nobody could ever say that life on SG-1 is dull!" he grinned.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 2 The Bargaining Tool

**Chapter 2 The Bargaining Tool**

Jonas stirred slowly. His head was aching, and his shoulders were sore. His wrists were still bound tightly with what felt like barbed wire, but he hoped wasn't. He realised that his legs were tied as well. At least they'd removed the hood.

He tried to sit up but his head banged and throbbed. A swirl of nausea roiled around in his stomach.

Ugh! Jonas lay back down. After another few minutes he tried opening his eyes. The light made his retinas' hurt – he squinted through his lids as much as he could. He appeared to be in a small, downstairs room, partly underground. A row of small windows ran along the top of the wall on one side, letting in the bright sunshine. There was a small table, and a wooden shelving unit, and lots and lots of pots of all shapes and sizes hanging on the walls and from the ceiling. On the other side of the tiny room were more shelves, from ceiling to floor, laden with food and condiments.

Fantastic, thought Jonas. I'm locked in a cupboard. He attempted to sit up again – by gritting his teeth and keeping his eyes shut he managed it somewhow, but had to lean heavily against the wall next to him.

Where was he? He had no idea why anyone would have wanted to kidnap him. During his SG-1 days, he could have understood it, but nowadays he was just a boring scientist. He stopped. Of course. They probably hadn't kidnapped him because he was a boring scientist at all, but because he _had_ been a member of SG-1. Who had it in for SG-1?

The Lucian Alliance. It made sense. They would consider that they had some kind of hold over the SGC if they had himself as a captive, plus perhaps they also wanted some of his scientific skills too. He'd heard the rumours, everyone had. The Alliance were trying to build some new kind of laser weapon.

Well, Jonas thought, good luck trying to get me to help you with that.

The sound of voices came nearer. People were in what he assumed was the kitchen outside.

He debated calling out, but guessed that they were either members of the Alliance or their supporters. He'd only get another clout on the head for his trouble, undoubtedly.

Ugh. Jonas leaned over and lay down again. His head really was very painful. He supposed that head butting the fire alarm hadn't helped either. His jaw felt like he'd been right hooked – oh wait! Dimly he remembered – yes, he had been. He tried ineffectually to wriggle out of the binds on his wrists but they were too tight. He stopped once he began to feel blood trickling down his palms.

The door opened suddenly – a young man came in with a bowl of soup and an ancient-looking bread roll. "Sit up," he ordered.

Jonas attempted to but his head swam and he had to swallow hard to stop the retching feeling.

"Now, you either sit still and I feed you, or you start moving about, I hit you then I leave. Is that understood?"

"Yes." The scientist's head was leaning back against the wall. He wasn't going to cause any trouble. Other than possibly throw up on the unsuspecting young chap.

Slowly Jonas drank the watery soup, which was surprisingly tasty. He shook his head at the roll however, then winced at the increased throbbing which rushed through his head. "Down," he muttered, lying himself flat.

The other man had the grace to look concerned. "You sick?" he asked.

"No, just a headache." Jonas shut his eyes.

His captor observed the Kelownan, who didn't appear to be putting it on. His face was pale, deep purple circles underneath his eyes and a large bruise forming against his left jaw.

"I'll get Sefton to come and check you out," the young man said.

Jonas didn't answer. At that moment in time, he really didn't care.

An hour or so later and the man called Sefton entered the little makeshift cell.

Jonas cranked his eyes open enough to recognise the head of the gang who'd kidnapped him. Great.

"Is this a trick?" Sefton demanded, bending down and pushing the prone man hard.

"No," whispered Jonas, screwing up his eyes against the sea-sick feeling which had sprung up again. It only made his face hurt more, so he stopped.

His captor felt around the back of the scientist's head with a surprisingly gentle hand. "Canway dropped you as they were carrying you to our ship," he told him. "You smashed your head against the pavement. I'm sorry about that."

"Thanks."

"I'll get one of our doctor's to check you over. You may not believe it, but you're really quite a precious commodity to us."

"I'm sure I am," replied Jonas. He opened his eyes carefully. "You want to bribe SG-1 with me, right? Stop them snooping about?"

Sefton laughed. "Very good!" he told him. "But that's only part of it. We'd like a little ransom for your safe return too."

"Ransom?"

"Oh yes – but probably not what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking – Naquadria," said Jonas, flatly.

"Very good." Sefton stood up from his crouching position next to the scientist. " Very good indeed. They told me that you were clever – you don't disappoint."

"Thanks."

"So – your friends on Kelowna will shortly be depositing a nice large shipment of Naquadria on a safe planet of my choosing, then when we've acquired our other 'merchandise' we'll be able to let you go. As long as SG-1 keep their noses out of the way, obviously."

"Obviously. And where exactly are you going to leave me when you let me go?"

"Ah – that's not important. We'll discuss that nearer the time." Sefton moved over to the door. "I will send a doctor to you. But you stay bound – you're too wily to be let free. Sorry."

"No worries." Jonas shut his eyes, a few seconds later he heard the door close. Who were they trying to kid? They'll never let me go, he thought. I'm their guarantee of an endless supply of Naquadria. The only way I'll be going anywhere is in a coffin.

- o - o - o - o - o - o -

Samantha Carter rolled over in bed and sent the little travel clock flying across the room. The alarm kept on going however, she muttered under her breath as she dragged herself out of bed. Picking up the clock from the floor where she'd sent it she peered at the digital numbers. 03.55am. That seemed awfully early to have set her alarm, she thought, through a haze of sleepiness. She realised that it was still beeping – after pressing the button to the 'off' position the sound still continued.

Not the clock then. Suddenly much more awake she looked around the room. The intercom light was on, glowing orange in the darkness.

"Carter," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"It's Marks here, Colonel," the Major told her. "I'm sorry to wake you but we have a call direct from the SGC. They've dialled a wormhole down on the planet – Sapazhnikov called up a few minutes ago. He wants to transfer the link. Are you ready?"

"Give me a minute. I'm on my way." Sam pulled her combats and a black t-shirt on quickly and pulled her hair into a ponytail before heading swiftly to the bridge.

As soon as she arrived Kevin Marks handed her the com-link.

"Carter here," she said.

"Colonel Carter," the voice of the Russian Captain came through clearly over the intercom. "I'm sorry to contact you so early. General Landry has a message for you from the SGC."

"Is he still there?" asked Sam, surprised.

"Yessir. Standby." There was the sound of clicking at the other end, then muffled voices, before Landry's voice came clearly onto the bridge of the _Hammond._

"Morning sir," Sam said. "I'm guessing that it's important – do you know what time it is here?"

"Early?" replied Landry, gruffly. "Believe me, Colonel, this news can't wait. Time is of the essence, as they say."

He then proceeded to inform Carter of Jonas' kidnapping back on Kelowna. She couldn't see his face but she would bet fifty bucks that his beetle brows were drawn right down over his eyes. He expressed his concern, in extremely blatant terms, over the probable welfare of Mr Quinn, informing her that they'd found his blood on the wall of the laboratory and again, out near to where the intruder's ship had been.

Sam felt her heart sink. All of SG-1 were extremely fond of the Kelownan scientist. The thought of him being kidnapped or wounded was abhorrent to everyone who knew the cheerful, upbeat Jonas.

"You want us to look for him, sir?" asked the Colonel.

"Yes – but tread very carefully," Landry ordered. "Quinn is too precious to a lot of people, including the SGC, for anything untoward to happen to him. Walter set all teams to scan their localities as soon as we were aware of what had happened. We hit a dead end until we were contacted by a group of Kelownan national military themselves. Jonas' locator chip has been traced to a Naquadria mine about two hundred miles north east of the capital city. It seems probable that they've taken him as some kind of human barricade while they steal themselves a plentiful supply of the good stuff."

"Shall we gate through?" asked Sam.

"Probably best. If the Alliance have ships in the area they'll be able to track you the instant you turn up. And that may not be good for Jonas."

"Yes sir." The two officers discussed a few more matters before the General disconnected the wormhole.

Sam glanced ruefully at the clock. 04.11am.

Major Marks looked across at her sympathetically."Time to wake the troops?" he asked.

She sighed, pulling her mouth down. "Afraid so. Wish me luck!"

- o - o - o - o - o - o -

The current members of SG-1, minus Lt Redwell, assembled on the bridge about twenty minutes later.

Vala was last to arrive, tugging her hair into two untidy plaits. She swiped sleepily at her eyes as she stood behind Daniel but didn't even murmur a complaint.

Mitchell was rubbing the back of his neck and looking anxious.

Teal'c's expression was even more sober than usual.

There was minimal speech between the two Colonels before Carter turned and sat down in the captain's chair. She looked at her old team mates ruefully. "You'll have to bring him back safely without me," she told them. "I can't leave my command, even for Jonas. And it's too risky to bring the ship to Kelowna. The _Hammond_ needs to stay here for the time being. I'm sorry."

Mitchell squeezed her shoulder. "Understood," he replied. "You know that Jonas will understand too. We'll be back before you know it. Tell Carolyn to keep ready – we don't know what condition our guy'll be in when we find him. _If _we find him."

"We will locate JonasQuinn," said Teal'c. "However long it takes us."

Daniel pursed his lips and tried to look hopeful.

Vala moved up along side him so that her arm was touching his. She just wanted to feel his warmth through her jacket. She gave him a tiny smile.

"Ready?" asked Sam.

They all nodded soberly.

"Marks?"

"Yes Colonel." The Major checked his co-ordinates before they heard the familiar humming, tingling sound of the transport beam. Another second and they were down on Kallios Prime in front of the Stargate.

Mitchell took a deep breath. He glanced over his shoulder at Daniel.

"Dial it up," he instructed. Seconds later and there was the blue-white whoosh of a wormhole directly ahead.

Teal'c took a firmer grip on his old staff weapon. He had grown used to Tau'ri ballistics over the years, but in a closed environment, such as a mine, the Jaffa prefered to use a direct blast of Gou'ald technology.

Daniel hooked on his P-90.

Vala was checking her own.

Mitchell pulled his Zat gun from his leg holster. "Shall we, ladies?" he said.

The smaller alien smiled.

The larger one frowned. "I am not a lady, ColonelMitchell," he informed him.

"Indeed," chuckled their CO, then sombrely nodded at the Jaffa before leading them all through the Stargate.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 3 I Don't Like It Here

**Chapter 3 I Don't Like It Here.**

SG-1 appeared in the small, quiet gateroom on Kelowna. A team of local military were waiting to escort them out to the mine, after a brief discussion they all moved on towards the airfield to the east of the main city. It was only when they were up in the small plane and heading towards a range of mountains in the distance that Vala suddenly stood up and moved towards the cockpit.

Mitchell was in the co-pilot's seat.

"Cameron," she said slowly, in a soft yet deadly voice. "Please tell me that we're not going where I think we are."

"Sorry Princess," apologised her CO. "I didn't know until we turned up either. Nothing I can do about it – that _is_ the mine we're heading for."

Vala threw herself back down into her seat, in front of a vaguely surprised Daniel.

"What's up?" he enquired.

She shook her head fiercely, not trusting herself to speak.

"Hey.." he tried to take her hand but she frowned at him and clenched her fist.

"I believe that ValMalDoran is unhappy because we are approaching the mine from where she was taken by Dalton Frane." Teal'c said quietly.

"Is that right?" asked Daniel, shocked. He had been in Atlantis at the time, away from the rest of the team. Vala had been kidnapped by an ex-associate and crime lord who had taken her back to their home planet. She'd managed to escape but been injured - Daniel and SG-1 had only found her again by pure chance.

Vala pursed her lips and flicked her hair, having a hard time not to cry. Those five months separated from the rest of the team had taken their toll physically and psychologically on the alien. Like I needed any more emotional baggage she thought, wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

Daniel moved slowly and carefully to sit next to her, handing over his handkerchief as he did so.

Vala used it to dab repeatedly at her eyes and nose. After a while she unwound herself enough to lean against her fiance's arm and slip her hand into his.

Daniel kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek against her hair.

Another few minutes and Vala cleared her throat and sat straighter. "Well, Dalton Frane's dead now anyway," she sent a small smile towards Teal'c, who had performed the deed himself. "He sure got what his was."

Daniel laughed out loud. "Do you mean, 'he sure got his'?" he asked her.

Vala put her nose in the air. "That's what I said," she retorted, digging him with her elbow.

Daniel didn't mind, he was just relieved that she was almost back to herself again.

The small aircraft flew onward towards the mountains. Eventually it began to descend through the low clouds and before they knew it they were taxiing along the short runway close to the mine.

Vala looked intently out of the windows before she climbed out – no adversaries were visible in the immediate vicinity, but then they hadn't been last time either. They'd been ambushed as soon as they left the aircraft. She was still inside when Mitchell came to the doorway.

"It's safe, Princess," he told her. "You're okay. Now come out of there."

Daniel was stood near to the door – he smiled reassuringly. She took a deep breath, hoisted her P-90 closer to her shoulder and climbed down from the plane.

A small group of Kelownan army NCO's appeared from where they had been waiting behind a row of large boulders and approached the aircraft. Their commander spoke briefly to the Kelownan CO who had come out from the city with SG-1. He nodded, gestured towards their left and returned to the others.

"They've been here a while," the Kelownan CO told Mitchell. "It was their team who traced Mr Quinn's locator chip to the mine. They say that nobody has been in or out of the mine since they arrived."

"Could be a trap," Daniel suggested.

"Most likely it is," Mitchell agreed. "But it don't seem to me that there's an awful lot else for us to do. We're looking for Jonas – if there's a chance that he's in there then we gotta go look.

Daniel nodded ruefully. "Of course. I wasn't suggesting that we shouldn't."

"Yeah, I know." Mitchell smiled wryly. "Let's just all keep on our guard. Okay, Teal'c?"

The Jaffa inclined his head.

"I am, ColonelMitchell."

"Vala?" The ex-space pirate was watching the surrounding area intently, looking from side to side. She nodded without taking her eyes off of the outlying rocks.

"Let's do this then." Mitchell tightened his various straps and pockets, checked his radio and shouldered his P-90. "Has anyone packed extra first aid gear in their pack, in case we need it?"

"I have," Vala flicked a little smile across at her team mate.

"Well done. I have too. C'mon then." Mitchell took point and led his team and the four local soldiers who had come with them into the tunnels.

- o - o - o - o - o - o -

The mine was almost comfortable to be inside. The walls and floor were dry, the passages wide and high. Even Teal'c did not find himself having to bend at all to move along. SG-1 all had their lights on, atop their weapons – the Kelownan's had similar, slightly larger lamps mounted on their own guns. Mitchell had the tracking device with him – they walked in relative quiet for a good twenty minutes before he paused at a fork in the tunnels.

"This is fun," he told the others, in a voice which implied that it was everything but.

"What?" Daniel looked over his team mate's shoulder.

"The tracker can't distinguish between the two passages. They must run pretty close alongside each other – it's impossible to decide which one to follow."

"Can't we follow both?" asked Vala, already getting fed up of plodding along in the dark.

"Guess we'll have to." Mitchell briefly summed things up in his own mind. "Jackson, you're with me. Teal'c and Vala – you're together."

He pointed to the Kelownan's. "Two of you with each of us." They nodded, and separated accordingly.

"Okay." Mitchell tapped his radio. "Keep in touch. The tracker suggests that we don't have much further to go – between half to one klick, tops. So if you haven't found anything within, say, thirty minutes then come back. We'll rendezvous here."

Teal'c inclined his head.

Vala was already peering down the tunnel. "I'll take point," she said, looking back over her shoulder.

"That's my girl." Mitchell saluted them. "See you in thirty."

The two teams separated and headed off in their respective directions.

Vala looked back at her team mate after they'd been walking for about five minutes. "Is it me or is this tunnel getting wider?" she asked. The passage had expanded so far that even the Jaffa couldn't reach the sides if he stood in the middle.

"I believe that you are right," Teal'c told her. "There seems to have been a large ammount of digging in this area. Probably recently."

Vala shone the light from her P-90 at a pile of tarpaulins and cables which lay to one side of the tunnel. Several large packing crates stood close by, and a large lamp on it's tripod. "Hmmm." She looked troubled. "I hope that whoever left that here is long gone."

A shower of dirt smattered them all as it fell from the roof.

Teal'c looked up. "We should continue moving along," he suggested. "This does not seem a particularly safe place in which to remain."

"As opposed to all of the other places in this Alliance-controlled mine, you mean?" Vala smiled, heading off again.

Teal'c acknowledged her with a small bow. "Indeed."

A minute or two later and the smaller alien stopped again. The passage was so wide now that it was almost a cavern in itself. They were passing new mining equipment all the time by now - it was just lying in piles at various points along the tunnel.

"I don't like this," Vala stated flatly. "This cave is so wide that it would be easy to keep Jonas here, but – I don't know. It's not right. I can't explain it."

"I agree, ValaMalDoran," Teal'c's expression was sombre. "Everything has so far been too easy."

"They wanted to split us up!" the truth hit his team mate suddenly. "They _must _have been watching us from somewhere! They know we're here."

"We should return to the rendezvous point," agreed the Jaffa. The two Kelownan's with them began to retrace their steps.

"It's a trap." Vala felt a tide of panic beginning to rise within her. A rush of adrenaline started her heart banging in her chest. At that moment they both heard a small click from the ceiling further back up the tunnel.

"Explosives!" shouted Teal'c, throwing himself towards his friend. Behind him the roof and walls of cave exploded in a tangled frenzy of earth, rocks and equipment. There was a loud rumble as the roof came down.

The Jaffa landed hard on top of Vala, knocking her backwards onto the ground. His large hand protected the back of her head as they fell. Dirt and rubble continued to splatter them where they lay on the floor of the passage.

Vala shut her eyes against the grit and muck as it tumbled about in the air around her. Teal'c's body was so heavy that he was crushing her. Coupled with the heavy dust she was stuggling to breathe. She tried to steady herself and not panic, but the rumbling just went on and on and on.

- o - o - o - o - o - o -

Daniel and Mitchell's team had been halted in their tracks after only a couple of hundred feet. A rock fall had blocked the entire passage and there was no way to pass.

"It's fresh, sir," said one of the Kelownan's, feeling the heap of dirt.

"Dammit,' Mitchell swore under his breath. He held the tracker close to the debris. It still told him that the chip was ahead of them somewhere.

Daniel crouched down – shifting his P-90 onto his shoulder he pulled at something in the dirt. His heart leaped into his throat, before sinking rapidly into his boots. He stood and held whatever it was out to his CO. "Mitchell-," he stuttered.

The other man took it, frowning. "Aww, crap!" It was a fragment of a detonator from a batch of C4. He looked helplessly at his team mate.

Mere seconds later and they heard the sound of the other tunnel coming down. Dirt and stones fell from the roof of their own as the passage trembled and shook. Before the sound had even begun to decrease in volume Daniel and Mitchell were running back up through the caves, toward the surface.

- o - o - o - o - o - o -

Vala dug her fingers into Teal'c's arm, hard, to try and get him to move, but the Jaffa was unconscious, his staff weapon gone under the rubble. With difficulty she managed to wriggle out from underneath his body – the task made more difficult due to the amount of roof that the pair of them had been buried beneath. She felt for the P-90 – it's light had been smashed in the cave fall. Everything was dark. And still the roof of the cave continued to rain down upon them.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 4 An Unusual Use For Matchsticks

**Chapter 4 An Unusual Use For Matchsticks.**

Vala pulled an emergency light stick from a pocket on her vest. Her hands trembled so badly that she had to pause for a moment. Several deep breaths later and she'd snapped and shaken the small blue light into life.

The entire cave behind them was blocked by the fall, there was no chance that they could get out that way. Vala tried to pull Teal'c out from underneath the rubble but he was too heavy, and the lower part of his body was buried by the debris. She wiped her hand across her eyes quickly, then felt for the pulse in his neck. There it was – remarkably firm and steady. She dreaded to think what her own was like at this time.

Teal'c groaned and tried to turn over.

"Sssh," Vala knelt next to him, stroking his head. "You're stuck. There was an explosion, do you remember? I can't pull you out."

"I remember." He pushed himself up on his elbows, groaning.

"Be careful," Vala warned.

The only response Teal'c gave was a prolonged series of grunts as, with immense pain and difficulty, he managed to extricate himself from the rock fall. As he drew out his leg he dropped back, teeth clenched, groaning in pain.

"I told you to be careful!" Vala whispered. She placed a bottle of water against his lips – he drank from it slowly. Then she tipped some of the liquid onto a folded tissue and wiped his face with it. "Where does it hurt?"

"Both of my legs are extremely painful," Teal'c told her. "I am unsure if they are broken. My back is also causing me some degree of discomfort."

Vala ran her hands gently over his legs. Both were bloodied, the right one in particular.

He winced as she touched it.

"Sorry," she whispered. Thanking whichever god was looking after them at the moment, Vala opened her backpack which held the contents of a first aid kit.

"Here." She handed him a couple of painkillers.

Teal'c frowned.

"Take them!" Vala ordered.

He paused, before knocking them back with a swig of water.

Vala pulled out a cooling gel pack and shook it. "Now, what part of you hurts the most?" she asked him.

Another pause. "My lower back, I believe. And my lower right leg."

Vala gently laid the gel pack on the area which Teal'c had indicated on his leg. She then tucked another pack carefully behind him, as he sat leaning against the wall. Next she pulled a small headlamp from another pocket and slipped it down over her forehead.

"Now," Vala looked along the passage ahead of them. "I'm going to go and see what's up there."

Teal'c went to speak but she put her hand up.

"We can't get out the way that we came, and the radio isn't working. We must be too far underground. The only thing to do is go ahead." She set her face and tried to look braver than she felt.

Teal'c's face was unreadable. "Very well," he spoke at last. "Beware of the Alliance. They may still be in the tunnels."

"I know." Vala stood and shouldered her P-90, which she hoped still worked, apart from the light.

Unexpectedly, a rare smile lit Teal'c's face. "You are an extremely brave woman, ValaMalDoran," he told her.

"Ah – pah!" She blushed and flapped her hand at him. "Flattery will get you everywhere Muscles, you know that. Keep up the good work and I'll be back before you know it."

Winking, she tossed her hair back over her shoulder, then slipped quietly way along the tunnel.

Vala hadn't gone far when something twinkled ahead of her, in the glow from her small headlamp. Bending to pick it up, she realised at once what it was.

Jonas's locator chip, she thought sadly. They must have discovered it and cut it out. He'd never been in the caves at all.

Sighing, she slipped it into a pocket, hoping that it's owner was still alive somewhere else in the galaxy.

Then Vala walked for what seemed like hours through the unchanging, never ending tunnels. At every junction she broke off one of the all-weather matches which she'd dug out from another pocket. She laid each match close by the wall, pointing in the direction that she took.

That way we can find our way back to Muscles, Vala thought, refusing to believe that she might not find a way out.

Eventually she was down to her last two matches. Sighing she broke one off and placed it on the floor before moving along. Glancing at the time on her watch she was surprised – she'd only been walking for about an hour.

The ceiling suddenly drew closer and Vala had to stoop. The walls were coming nearer too. She stopped, knelt down and looked ahead. She didn't fancy getting stuck fast in some tiny little tunnel. Removing the lamp from her head briefly she shone it ahead. The tunnel came right down just a few feet in front of her. Crawling forward she peeped in, fearing the worst.

The passage ahead was only about three feet wide and a foot and a half high. Vala swallowed. Getting stuck halfway along it didn't bear thinking about. She sat down for a moment, just to gather herself together, then rubbed her filthy, dirty hands across her equally grubby face.

A flash of inspiration hit her suddenly, Vala tied the lit torch to the end of her P-90 and pushed it ahead up the tunnel. As far as she could see the passage did not decrease any further in size as it went further along. In fact, she thought that she could perhaps see that it widened out again. There was something else too – a noise which had crept up on her slowly. The sound, she thought now, of trickling water.

A river has to make it's way to the outside at some point, Vala thought excitedly, and without further ado slapped the lamp back onto her head and wriggled ahead into the tunnel.

She was right. The passage was cramped for about fifteen feet before suddenly widening out into a large underground cavern. There, running through the middle of what had obviously once been a much larger river, was a stream which twinkled and danced in the light from her headgear.

Vala followed the river. The cavern dropped in height every now and then, but never low enough to cause her any problems other than having to duck her head and shoulders for a while. After what seemed like about ten miles, but was probably not even one, she rounded a curve and saw daylight ahead of her. Grinning, Vala stepped down into the small stream, splashing forward to the exit. The hole in the cave wall was small, only about two feet wide by two feet high but she didn't even think twice. Throwing her backpack through, then her P-90, Vala ducked under the water and followed them outside.

The water was freezing – she was shivering when she came up but the sun outside was warm and she climbed quickly up onto the bank, shaking as much water off of herself and her possessions as she could.

"Poop!" Vala thought to herself, eyeing her completely water-logged gun with displeasure. Mitchell's going to kill me.A long crack, hitherto unseen, ran the entire length of the weapon's barrel, and rendered it useless.

She scanned the surrounding area, hoping that she wasn't going to need the P-90, but she was alone in the shadow of the mountain. Suddenly her radio crackled into life.

"Oooh – I didn't break you." she told it happily. "Landry'll be pleased about that."

"Vala, Teal'c, come in." Her CO's voice crackled suddenly over the airwaves. "Vala, Teal'c – do you read?" He sounded desperate.

She pressed the comm button.

"Hello Mitchell," she replied cheerfully. "I read you. How are you? I'm wet. Very wet. And a bit cold. And very dirty. And I''ve broken my P-90. You're not going to be too ratty about that are you? I had to swim underwater and it wasn't waterproof. Really you Tau'ri should make your weapons waterproof. Earth is such a backwards planet you know, darling, really it is."

"Hush woman!" Mitchell managed to break through her endless babbling, but he was laughing with relief himself.

"Is Daniel there?" Vala blithely disregarded her CO and carried on talking. "Is he alright? Are you alright? I'm alright but Teal'c isn't – oh Cameron, he's injured! We were trapped in the mine, and he was stuck, and his legs hurt and he couldn't move, so I had to come by myself to try and get help. Where are you? Can you find me? I'm too tired to walk anymore, really I am. And we have to get Teal'c. Where's Daniel?"

The archaeolgist snatched the radio from his CO.

"I'm here," he told her, relief evident in his voice. "Thank God you're okay." He paused for a moment to collect himself. "We heard the tunnel come down. We couldn't get through to you."

"Well, we heard it come down too, darling," Vala replied. "And it was very loud, I'm telling you. I didn't like it. Are you going to come and find me now?"

Daniel was still smiling in relief. "Yes. Stay where you are. We've got a lock on you."

"Oh, wait a minute." Vala relayed her intel about finding Jonas's locator chip back.

Mitchell listened from close by. "Okay, Princess," he told her. "Guess we always knew that it was a long shot. Now sit still. We're coming."

It took the other team, plus the two Kelownan's who'd managed to make it out of the tunnels, about half an hour to find the alien. She was on her second bar of chocolate by the time they turned up – absolutely filthy from top to toe, with the headlamp still strapped to her head, she sat on a large rock swinging her legs back and forth.

"Hello," Vala waved as Mitchell appeared around a rocky outcrop.

Daniel followed him.

Vala smiled the Cheshire cat smile, secretly very, very glad that she wasn't on her own anymore. "Hello darling."

He didn't answer, just came and lifted her down and hugged her close to himself for a moment or two.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and tucked her head over his shoulder, snuggling her face into his neck.

When Daniel let her go his shoulder and the whole front of his jacket was covered in damp dirt.

"Oh dear," said Vala, trying and failing to look apologetic.

Daniel just rolled his eyes.

"Princess." Mitchell called to her. "You think that you can tell us how to get back to Teal'c?"

He was gathering various first aid bits together and chatting with the Kelownan CO.

"I laid down matchsticks," Vala told him proudly. "The pink bit points in the direction that I came from. So you can go the other way back."

Mitchell, and in fact everyone else, looked suitably impressed.

"Well done," he told her. "Clever."

She grinned smugly. Another few minutes and Cam, the Kelownan CO and one of the other soldiers ducked into the hole where the stream came out and disappeared to look for Teal'c.

A few minutes of leaning against a nice warm rock in the sunshine whilst snuggling against Daniel's arm was all that it took for Vala to drop off to sleep, worn out by the excitement of her escape through the tunnels.

Daniel sat very quietly, kissing the top of her head periodically. He seemed oblivious to the dirt and other debris that nestled among her hair, the fact that she was safe was enough for him. He'd have kissed her if she was covered from head to toe in Sergeant Siler's axle grease.

After about two hours the Kelownan trooper who remained with them lifted his hand, cocking his head to one side.

Daniel nodded at the other man – he'd heard it too.

As if on cue Vala opened her eyes and sat forward, rubbing her hands sleepily across her face. Mere seconds later Mitchell popped out of the cave, followed by the other trooper. They pulled Teal'c through on a makeshift stretcher made out of two BDU jackets and a couple of long wooden poles.

The Jaffa coughed as he surfaced.

"Teal'c!" Vala sprang across to his side. Leaning over him, she stroked his face with both hands. "I did it. I saved us."

He was in great pain, but still managed to smile up at her. "Indeed you did, ValaMalDoran."

She wiped her nose on her hand, spreading more grimy smears across her face.

Teal'c frowned. "You appear to be extremely dirty," he informed her. "I cannot look at myself, so must assume that I am in the same condition. Is this correct?"

Mitchell burst into laughter. "You two are _both _absolutely filthy," he told him. "You look like you've been down a mudslide backwards. And forwards."

Teal'c lifted one eyebrow. The sound of the Kelownan aircraft coming into land interrupted any further speech. Another few minutes and they were all on their way back to the capital.

The team arrived back on Kallios Prime to some sobering news. As soon as Sam Carter had brought them aboard the _Hammond_, and Teal'c had been sent off to Carolyn in the infirmary she told them that while they'd been gone there had been a raid on the Aureoque mine, over on Kallios Lucem. The bandits had been waiting – they'd gone in quickly, overpowered the few people working there, and snatched a good sized shipment of the dusky, golden jewels.

"They were waiting," Sam told them. "The attack happened within minutes of you going through the gate. They knew that we wouldn't find out in time up here on the _Hammond._"

"The whole thing was a trick, wasn't it?" said Vala, sadly. She handed Sam the locator chip which she'd found in the mine.

Mitchell sighed, defeated. "They knew that we'd have no choice but to check out the mine, on the chance that Jonas might be there. All the time, they just wanted the Aureoques. They're making themselves a weapon, y'know."

The team stood silently.

"At least," Sam said tentatively, "Jonas may still be alive somewhere. Perhaps they want him to help build the weapon."

"He wouldn't do that," Daniel replied, firmly.

"I know, but it may give us a little while longer to find him." Carter looked slightly more hopeful.

Mitchell nodded slowly.

So did Vala. A few chunks of dirt and pebbles dropped off of her.

Sam pointed off of the bridge. "Shower!" she demanded through her chuckle. "And that's an order!"

**TBC...**

Okay, okay - I know, all you military buffs out there - the P-90 is virtually indestructible! I researched it before writing this chapter. But I really wanted Vala's not to work, it just made a funny little end to the story. As my friend would say - I'm writing it, so Artistic License!


	6. Chapter 5 Mitchell's Oppertune Moment

**Chapter 5 Mitchell's Oppertune Moment.**

Fortunately Teal'c's injuries were less than they had first appeared. His right leg was indeed fractured below the knee, but the break was a simple one.

Rest and Tretonin, Carolyn told him, should do the trick.

His left leg and lower back were severely bruised – Vala's quick use of the ice pack had probably helped in treating the coccyx area, the doctor told her.

"I did good?" asked the alien, from where she was sitting, curled up on the end of the warrior's bed.

"You did very good," Carolyn corroborated. In fact, from what Mitchell had told her, that wasn't the only thing that she had 'done good' down on Kelowna. Her level thinking in a crisis had probably saved both of the aliens' lives.

"If only we'd found Jonas as well, then everything would have been perfect," Vala sighed, sadly.

"Perfect?" Teal'c raised one eyebrow. "I do not find it perfect that I am incapacitated onboard the _George Hammond,_ ValaMalDoran."

She smiled through a mouthful of chocolate. "I didn't exactly mean that your being hurt was perfect," Vala licked her fingers. "I meant that everyone would be safe now."

The Jaffa inclined his head. "Agreed."

"I agree too," Carolyn smiled, even though she'd never met Jonas. "But we mustn't give up hope. Surely they wouldn't dig out a locator chip from a dead man? He must be alive somewhere."

"That's true," Vala nodded, looking happier.

"Anyway," the doctor shoo-ed her alien friend off of the end of the bed. "Teal'c needs his rest. Off you go and find somebody else to talk to."

"Tsk!" Vala grabbed the magazine which lay next to her and flounced away. "Everyone else is being annoying! Samantha's in a meeting and Cameron's down on the planet and Daniel's fiddling with a silly little box in his lab! I'm bored!"

"Well, you'll have to go and be bored somewhere else," Carolyn told her.

Vala pouted, realised it was no use trying and bounced off out of the infirmary.

Carolyn shook her head, smiling. "That woman would try the patience of a saint!" she chuckled. "It's just as well that we're all so fond of her."

Teal'c inclined his head once more, remembering his team mate's long walk for help through the tunnels of the mine.

"Indeed."

- o - o - o - o - o - o -

Colonel Mitchell had been transported down to Kallios Prime not long after the team had returned from Kelowna. He'd checked on the airmen based down in the town, then dialled up a wormhole to the SGC, reporting that unfortunately the whole mission to Kelowna had been a set up.

Landry sounded resigned. "I guess we should have known, as soon as Carter reported about the attack on the mine. Shame. Quinn's a good man – be sorry to lose him."

"We haven't lost him yet, sir," Mitchell reminded him. "Carter seems to think that they may be keeping him alive somewhere to work on this weapon of theirs."

"He wouldn't do it," Landry replied. "Surely?"

"No sir. But it's the only hope that we have. As soon as he refuses to work on it, _then_ he's gonna be toast."

"We have absolutely no idea where he is though, do we?" asked the General. "It's a big galaxy to be hunting for one man."

I know sir." For the first time Mitchell felt the beginnings of defeat. He paused. "All we can do, I guess, is to keep an eye on as many Lucian Alliance camps and strongholds as possible, in the hope that they move him between two different sites."

"I suppose so." Landry flicked through the notes on his desk. "Well, the _Hammond_ is over your way for the next few weeks, so Colonel Carter can head up business there."

"You want us to come home, sir?" asked Mitchell.

"As soon as you can. I don't think there's any benefit in SG-1 staying there as well. Your time can be better spent back at base. You'd best wait for Teal'c to recover though – with Redwell off sick there's only three of you!"

"Dr Lam says that he should only be out for a week or so. His Jaffa healing powers really are pretty awesome!"

"Very well." Landry agreed. "If Colonel Carter agrees, stay until Teal'c is well enough to assume active duty. Use the time to keep an eye on that Aureoque mine they've got down there on Kallios Lucem."

"Yes sir." Mitchell rubbed his face tiredly. It had been a long and hectic day. He made his farewells to his superior, then shut down the wormhole.

People were making their way home from their places of work and recreation. Scents of cooking filled the air. The streets were gradually clearing of people. The sun was setting – a cherry pink glow stealing across the dusky blue of the sky.

Mitchell loved twilight – it always seemed the most peaceful time of day. He crossed the large market square, where the Stargate stood, and sat down on a stone bench outside the main town hall. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the fight that SG-1 had had inside the kitchen of the same building, the last time they were here.

Vala had taken down at least two Alliance members with some nifty swings of a frying pan. Sam had spent most of the time hurling vegetables and homemade vinegar bombs. As for himself – the Colonel shook his head ruefully. He'd been shot in the backside and spent most of the time down on the floor, along with an unconscious Daniel Jackson. That had been a good fight.

A movement across the almost deserted square caught his eye.

A man came out of what looked like a small tavern. He walked easily, nonchalantly, but there was something off about him. Mitchell's Air Force training came to the fore. The guy was just too carefree. The Colonel had spent enough time around Ms Mal Doran to know that when someone acted as relaxed as that, then the chances were they felt exactly the opposite.

Mitchell didn't move. Thankful that he was wearing his black BDU's he hoped that he faded nicely into the shadows of the town hall.

The man was coming closer. He stopped by a large tree which stood away to the right, before striking up a match and lighting a pipe which he held in his hand. It was the match which interested the Colonel however – the flame was a large one – the man covered it with his other palm, once, twice, thrice.

Mitchell dared not move an inch. That had _got__ta_ be a signal to someone, he'd bet his Grandma's macaroon recipe on it. Sure enough, a couple of minutes later, another man came stealthily from around the side of the building. He joined the first one and they slipped away into the shadows of the houses opposite, speaking intently to one another.

Mitchell took advantage of their lack of attention and very carefully stood up, moving along the side of the town hall to the corner furthest from where the men were. There was a streetlight right where he needed to cross a small alleyway – hoping that neither of them were looking his way he slowly crept as far behind it as he could and sneaked by, disappearing again into the shadows along the side of the square. Luck was with Mitchell for once – neither of the two people opposite noticed his movements.

He slipped along further, pausing suddenly as the other two men emerged from the shadows. The first one went back to standing underneath the tree. The second returned inside the hall.

Mitchell waited. Very, very quietly he whispered into his radio, telling Carter not to contact him until further notice. Five, ten, fifteen minutes passed.

Then the pipe smoking man lit another match. Once, twice, thrice.

From his new standpoint further around the Colonel could see an answering light move twice, low down in the town hall.

Mitchell thought that he recognised the area. _I'm sure that's where we were locked up last time. I remember Redwell calling me over to look out at the square. Don't suppose they had anywhere else to keep prisoners._

He metaphorically kicked himself. Prisoners! Did they have a prisoner in there? Were they working for the Alliance?

Almost as soon as the thought came into his head three men emerged from the other side of the town hall. One of them stumbled and fell, another kicked him, cursing and dragged him back to his feet. It was almost dark now, the light from the closest streetlamp casting just a small, circular glow but as they passed by Mitchell could see that the man in the centre had his hands bound behind his back. His head was covered by a hood.

Mitchelll's heart started to pound in his ears. _Here comes the adrenaline_, he thought. _I'm gonna need it. Shame I left my P-90 up on the __Hammond_.

He drew the only weapon he had with him, a Zat, took a couple of deep breaths then pushed off of the wall behind him and hurtled across the square. Once again luck was with him. He took one man down before they realised that he was coming, firing on a second almost immediately.

The hooded prisoner meanwhile kicked the legs out from under the pipe smoking man, who was hit almost immediately by a third blast from Mitchell's Zat.

The captive man was on his knees, coughing. Mitchell, pretty sure that he knew who was under the hood, ripped it off to reveal the face of a very pale and sickly looking Jonas Quinn.

"Hey," he knelt beside the scientist, hurriedly untying his bonds. "You don't look so good."

The Kelownan smiled faintly. "I don't feel so good either," he replied, sagging further towards the cobbled pavement.

Mitchell slipped his arm around the scientist. "Well, I'm glad to see you still in one piece," he told him. "We've been looking for you everywhere. Can you walk?"

Jonas nodded, then winced, and retched onto the ground.

"C'mon." Mitchell carefully hauled him to his feet. "Carolyn'll take good care of you."

"Take good care of me where?" slurred the other man. He could barely keep his eyes open.

The Colonel suspected a nasty concussion was afflicting the Kelownan. "On the _Hammond._ C'mon."

One of the kidnappers was showing signs of stirring. Mitchell half led, half dragged Jonas back into the shadows of the square, as far away from the incapacitated men as possible. He flicked his radio back on, whispering as quietly as possible into the handset.

"Carter, this is Mitchell, do you copy?"

The pipe smoking man was on his feet, groggily staggering around.

"Carter, this is.."

"I copy you Cam, standby."

Another of the kidnappers was being shaken back to consciousness by his friend.

"Quiet Carter!" hissed Mitchell. "And I'm not alone! Two to bring on board."

"Two?" Sam queried, loudly.

The pipe smoking man's head whipped around in their direction. He pulled a large, nasty looking weapon from under his jacket.

"Yes!"hissed Mitchell. "But if you don't hurry up there'll be none! Bring us aboard! Now!"

Up on the _Hammond_ Sam heard the sound of gunfire. She started bashing buttons frantically.

Down below Mitchell had moved just in time, dragging Jonas into the alley behind the street lamp. "Now, Carter!" he yelled, giving up all semblance of stealth. "Now!"

Before he'd finished speaking the two men were surrounded by the white light of the transport beam – a couple of seconds later and they arrived safely on the bridge of the _Hammond_.

Jonas crumpled to the floor immediately, his arm across his face, eyes closed.

Sam dropped to her knees to join Mitchell beside him.

"Hey," she whispered, moving the injured man's arm gently.

Jonas's wrists and hands were streaked with blood, and there was more blood caked all around his collar and neck. Frowning, she ran her hand down the back of his head.

He moaned quietly when her fingers came across a huge, bloody bump on the back of his head.

"We need to get him to Carolyn asap," Sam said, worriedly.

"Hey Sam," whispered Jonas, smiling faintly. His eyes opened slowly, the pupils sluggish. "Am I lying on the floor?"

She sighed, relieved. "Yes you are. And that's where you're staying until we get a stretcher up here to take you to the infirmary." She grinned across the prone man, to where Mitchell crouched with an equally wide smile on his face. "There's an awful lot of people going to be very happy to see you alive!"

"Excellent." Jonas shut his eyes again.

Mitchell stood up. He was feeling very pleased with himself.

"Go on," Sam told him. "It was your mission. You tell Landry the good news."

Her fellow Colonel winked. "That's what I hoped you'd say," he told her, already pressing the buttons which would dial up the Stargate on the planet below.

**TBC...**

There you go! Hope those of you who were worried about our favourite Kelownan are feeling alot better after this chapter :-)


	7. Chapter 6 The Alliance Show Their Hand

**Chapter 6 The Alliance Show Their Hand**

Carolyn forbade anyone from visiting Jonas the next day. She kept him lying flat out, with frequent cold compresses against the very large swelling on his head and the lights set as low as possible. Regular pain killers and as much peace and quiet as could be attained on the busy space ship were also in order. One of the nurses had very carefully sponged off the caked blood from his head and hands, and gently helped him into a pair of blue scrubs. Exhausted, he spent most of the time slipping in and out of sleep.

"He'll be okay, won't he?" Mitchell asked Carolyn, stopping by late in the afternoon. He leaned nonchalantly against the door frame of her office, hands in pockets.

She frowned up at him – sometimes he was just too casual in his attitude towards her. And far too good looking. Her glower lifted slightly.

"Yes he will." Carolyn pulled a pen out from the pot on her desk and tugged off the lid. "He'll be pretty groggy for a day or so, and the headache may linger, but luckily he's suffered no serious damage. It's just as well that his hair covers the scar – that's quite some wallop."

"Those Alliance guys are such charmers," Mitchell said, wryly. He looked up and down the corridor. "You wanna get a coffee?"

"Some of us are working, _Colonel,_" Carolyn emphasised. "As I'm sure you should be."

Mitchell grinned. "Okay." He pushed himself off of the door. "Catch ya later."

Carolyn tutted and shook her head, but as soon as he left she wished that she'd said yes.

- o - o - o - o - o - o -

Jonas awoke in time for a late breakfast the next day. His head still felt sore if he touched it, and there was a mild dizzy rush when he moved too quickly but otherwise the Kelownan felt a lot better. He was just finishing off the last few spoonfuls of his cereal when a dark head peeped around the infirmary door.

Vala grinned at him. "Is she there?" she hissed, pointing towards Carolyn's office.

"No," Jonas smiled back at her.

"I'm coming in," confirmed the ex-pirate, now beginning to creep up the ward.

"She's not here at all," Jonas continued. "She's gone to a briefing with Colonel Carter."

"Excellent!" Vala skipped the last few feet and hopped up onto his bed. She handed over a tub of ice cream. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you." Jonas had thought that he was full, but this was Ben and Jerry's Phish Food which had just been handed to him. He opened the lid.

Vala, already digging into her tub, grinned across at him, mouth full.

There was silence for a minute or so – Jonas had forgotten how delicious Earth ice-cream tasted.

"I'm glad that you're better," Vala told him, eventually. "We were all very worried about you. Isn't it lucky that Cameron was in the square last night and saw those men? And how he worked out that they were bad guys too? By the match thingy they were doing? Sometimes he's quite clever, you know. I can see why he's our team leader. Sometimes he's a twit though. Twit's a good word isn't it? Some of the Tau'ri words are such fun. Do you know that Teal'c's in here too? Did Carolyn tell you? Do you like her? Cameron likes her, you know, but he won't admit it. Do you want to swap over? Oh – your fish are very well, by the way."

Jonas chuckled. He was completely confused by the alien and the verbal barrage that she'd just fired at him.

Vala blinked widely, eyebrows raised.

"Er – swap over?" was about all that Jonas could muster from the tangle of information that she'd just given him.

Vala waved the pot of ice-cream. "I've got cookie dough. We can swap now, if you like. Half each."

"Okay." They swapped tubs. "My fish are okay, you say?"

"Yep. Daniel hasn't killed any of them. Yet. Is the funny black one meant to crawl along the bottom all the time?"

"I think so." The two of them were interrupted by the sound of Carolyn's voice in the corridor outside.

"Oh crap!" muttered Vala. She pushed her ice cream into Jonas's hands and shot under his bed. "You said she was in a briefing!"

"She was!" he whispered back, as the doctor came into the infirmary.

"Hey, nice to see you looking better," Carolyn approached her patient. "You can be moved into the main ward now – Teal'c's stuck in there too. He'll be pleased to have someone to talk to."

"What happened to him?" Jonas asked, concerned.

Carolyn told him briefly about the locator chip and the mine.

Jonas frowned, and looked at the small scar on his arm. "Didn't even notice that it was gone," he told her. "They must have cut it out while I was unconscious."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, it's been replaced. You're safe. And it's a pleasure to meet you at last."

"Likewise." Jonas smiled as he and Carolyn shook hands. "I've heard a lot about you."

"All good, I hope?"

"Absolutely."

Carolyn smiled. "Well, I have an infirmary to run and things to do. I'll see that you're transferred onto the main ward as soon as possible."

Moving away towards her office, she called back over her shoulder. "You can come out now, Vala, I've gone!"

The alien froze, then popped her dusky head up from where she was hiding. "I didn't make one sound!" she protested.

Carolyn shook her head, pointing to the two ice cream tubs on Jonas's bed. "You didn't need to!"

- o - o - o - o - o - o -

Teal'c was pleasantly surprised, later that morning, when the curtains around his bed were pulled back to reveal the smiling face of Jonas Quinn. The two ex-team mates spent the rest of the day in lengthy chats and reminiscences, periodically being interrupted by other members of SG-1.

Later that evening Mitchell stopped by to fill them in on a meeting which had occurred earlier between himself, Sam and General Landry.

"So, apart from the obvious excitement which _we_ all underwent yesterday," Mitchell paused briefly, a grin tugging st his mouth, "there was also the raid on the Aureoque mine over on Kallios Lucem."

Pausing, he shook his head. "The Alliance knew exactly what they were doing, they went in and out of that mine in the space of five minutes. More importantly, they were co-ordinated. Someone watched us go through the 'gate that morning and contacted the mine as soon as we'd left."

"The men who had me prisoner?" suggested Jonas.

"I reckon so. Or part of the same gang." Mitchell rubbed his chin. "We had a bit of luck there too. One of our guys, Captain Sapazhnikov, and his team were on the scene last night soon after you and I were brought up here. They didn't see the kidnappers but they set up a stake out all around that old town hall, and first thing this morning they watched a guy come out from the cellars and head off through the Stargate."

"Did they acquire the address, ColonelMitchell?" asked Teal'c.

"Yep. And you know what? Turns out it's in this system. About an hour in the _Hammond._"

"Are we going to go after them?" Jonas asked.

Mitchell grinned again. "Already did. Sapazhnikov sent one of his Lieutenant's and a team through from Lucem, in civvies. Planet's pretty darn empty of everything except plant life and rabbits apparently. Except for a hidden valley full of Tel'taks and pre-fab huts. Oh and it's crawling with Alliance members."

"They're making the weapon there?" Jonas suggested, excitedly.

"Seems possible. Especially as it's hidden away so well. We really need to get people on the inside to find out what's happening. Preferably without turning it all into a mass shoot out!"

"Is it possible for yourself to pose again as a member of the Alliance?" Teal'c asked Mitchell.

The Colonel shrugged. "Maybe. But we'd have to know who I was impersonating for the Reol substance to work. And the Alliance don't seem to hang onto their boss guys very long!"

"Is there nowhere else on the other planet where we could infiltrate ourselves?" Teal'c suggested.

"Sapazhnikov didn't mention anywhere. His team didn't stay long though – just got enough intel to give us an idea of what was going down. We're gonna have to just jump in and go snooping I think. If we can lay our hands on some of the Reol juice from the Tok'ra then it's an advantage."

"Are those our orders then, ColonelMitchell?" the Jaffa raised his eyebrow. "To 'jump in and go snooping"?"

The Colonel let out a shout of laughter. "Pretty much. But not until you're back on the team."

"And me," Jonas said firmly.

Mitchell looked sideways at him, before nodding. "Okay."

- o – o – o – o – o – o -

Sam's face was bleak when, just two days later, she called the members of SG-1, minus Teal'c and Redwell who remained in the infirmary, into an emergency briefing. The SGC had just received grave news from a tiny, insignificant planet in a nearby system. A laser weapon, fired by a modified Tel'tak, had attacked a small village. The entire population of about two hundred was wiped out.

Everyone was in a state of shock. They'd known the Lucian Alliance were cruel, but this went beyond that. Innocent civilians, in no way connected to the SGC, blasted into oblivion. Several witnesses from the nearest town to the catastrophe had reported seeing the Tel'tak coming in low, hovering, then moving several hundred feet higher before emitting a bright, white, laser-like beam down on to the town, cutting through the buildings in swathes. The entire place had become a giant fireball.

"Our orders are to take out that valley," Mitchell informed them grimly. "At the moment they've got us exactly where they want us. We need a plan and we need one fast."

The meeting was dismissed. Daniel stayed for a few moments to talk briefly to Sam, when he turned around Vala had already gone. He headed for his lab but she wasn't there. Then he tried her quarters but again, no luck.

Daniel thought about the look on her face during the meeting. The desolate, hopeless expression that sneaked up on her sometimes, when she couldn't quite hide her true feelings. A small niggle of concern began to worry away at the back of his mind. Where was Vala hiding? Daniel went to his own quarters, to find the door unlocked. Slipping in quietly he found her, curled into a ball, sitting in the corner. His heart stuttered with pity as she looked up at him, unspeaking, despair in her eyes.

Daniel sat down next to her, one arm around her shoulder and the other gently against her face.

Vala leaned into his body and sobbed quietly. "All those people," she whispered. "All those children. It's like being with the Gou'ald again." Then she wept helplessly again for another few minutes.

Daniel said nothing, just held her, and stroked her hair and her face – any part of her that he could reach, until eventually the tears stopped and she lay still against him.

"Handkerchief," Vala said, eventually.

Daniel passed her the clean one from his pocket.

She wiped her damp face and gave it back.

He grinned wryly, taking the soggy article tentatively. "Thanks."

Vala nudged him. "Don't tell anyone else." She peeked up at him through her dark lashes, beautiful grey eyes luminous. "Don't tell them that I cried."

"I won't." Daniel felt a surge of pride that the alien felt she could be so honest with him. "Cross my heart."

Vala sighed out a breath and laid her head on his shoulder again. "Isn't there anyway we can get onto that stupid Alliance planet without them knowing?"

Daniel shrugged. "It seems unlikely. They'd detect a ship approaching, especially something as big as the _Hammond_. We might make it through the 'gate undetected but we'd all be recognised pretty quickly, I'm sure."

"Isn't there anything else in that valley? Like a tavern? Tavern's are good to find intel in. Are you sure there's nothing like that?" Vala sat forward, shaking her hair back over her shoulders. She looked questioningly at her team mate.

Daniel said nothing, but his gaze was intent. He was thinking. "Tavern...Mitchell said…he said…." An idea was beginning to form in the archaeologist's head. "He said that the Alliance guy who Sapazhnikov's team to followed – he came from inside the old Town Hall place."

"Yes….?" Vala watched him, puzzled.

"Well then, those Alliance hangers-on must still be loitering about down on the planet. They either think that we don't know exactly where they're hiding, or they're so stupid they haven't even thought about moving on somewhere else. Or both."

"When we came to the planet last time, they only said that they were _working_ for the Alliance, not that they were actually members. They do seem a bit dumb, now you mention it. I mean, even dumber than you're average Alliance thug." Vala rubbed her nose, thoughtfully.

"So…" Daniel caught her hand, a smile beginning to tug at the corner of his mouth. "Mitchell said that one of them came out of the tavern in the square, right? The night he found Jonas? What's the betting that they're still using the place?"

Vala bounced up onto her haunches. "Yes! Oh, Daniel darling, I bet you're right! We can stake out the tavern! We can get some of that Reol substance and fool them! We can go in to the tavern, pretending to be someone else, and get all the intel that we need out of them! Well done darling!"

Arms flailing, she threw herself on top of the archaeologist and they both tumbled down in a heap, the alien kissing her dearly beloved repeatedly.

"Steady!" Daniel said breathlessly, some minutes later. "You might approve of the plan, but we really need to run it by General Landry first!"

******TBC...**


	8. Chapter 7 Daniel Pulls An Ace

**Chapter 7 Daniel Pulls An Ace**

Daniel and Vala's garbled plan was hurriedly imparted to Mitchell, who looked puzzled, then incredulous, than mildly optimistic.

"Ask Landry!" the alien squeaked, bouncing up and down on her toes.

"Steady, Princess," he warned her. "We'd have to get in touch with the Tok'ra, then coerce them into handing over more than one dose of that manufactured Reol stuff they knock out. Plus we'd have to take out whichever of the two bad guys we want to impersonate and keep 'em locked up somewhere, while we carry out the plan. Wait while I talk to Carter!"

"We can't wait!" Vala was beside herself. "They might use the weapon again. We have to do something Cameron!"

"I know, Princess, I know." He pinched her chin. "But us gettin' ourselves killed won't help anyone. Give me a couple of hours."

He went off to find Sam but was back in less than ten minutes.

"Carter thinks you two are on to something," Mitchell told them. "But to use the 'gate down on 'Prime would give the game away. We'll head off to the closest system and contact the SGC from there."

Just a few minutes later, the _Hammond_ disappeared through a hyperspace window, re-materialising a few light years away. It took little time for Major Marks to locate a convenient Stargate and dial a wormhole back to Cheyenne Mountain. Mitchell and Sam spent a long time engrossed in a meeting with General Landry, behind the firmly closed doors of the bridge.

Vala had almost driven Daniel to distraction by the time the two officers reappeared. The Colonels' were both smiling however.

Sam carried a box with her.

"What's that?" Vala asked.

Daniel was already smiling. "It's the Reol chemical," he told her, taking the little package from Sam. He opened it and showed Vala the two rings inside. "Each ring has enough substance in it to fool a person into thinking that whoever has administered the chemical is someone else."

"Our orders are that two of us pose as goons from the town hall," Mitchell told them. "We'll have to be careful not to be seen by anyone else, or we'll be busted. We get as much intel out of them as we can, then return to the _Hammond._"

"What about going through the Stargate after them?" asked Vala.

Carter beamed widely. "Oh, I have an idea for that one," she told them.

- o - o - o - o - o - o -

Daniel and Mitchell went back to the square on Kallios Prime early that evening.

Captain Sapazhnikov and his team, who had originally found the weapon site on the other planet, were hidden away among the buildings and alleyways, waiting for anyone to emerge from the town hall. The Russian had a small video camera on his helmet.

Jonas was waiting on the other end of the feed.

It was the better part of an hour before two men emerged from the side of the large building and came slowly into the square. Carefully, Sapazhnikov pointed the camera at the two men.

"The one on the right!" Jonas told him, straightaway. "He's the one that they called Sefton. He's the head guy, I think. I don't know the other man."

"Understood," whispered the Captain. Ten seconds later and it was all over. Both of the antagonists had been overpowered and dragged off to be held by one of the SG teams elsewhere in the town.

"I'll be Sefton," said Mitchell, slipping on the ring. "What's the other guy's name?"

"Jonas didn't know." Daniel looked pensive for the first time. "I can't go in there pretending to be someone I don't even know the name of!"

"You'll have to wait here, then," his CO told him, shortly. "We don't have time to hang around. If you get the chance to come in quietly later, then do it. But let's _try_ and do something that won't end in some kinda shoot out, just for once!"

Daniel smiled ruefully. "Okay. Be careful. I'll come in if I can."

Mitchell nodded, adjusted the ring, then slipped quietly into the tavern.

The others waited. No sudden re-emergence, no sound of gunfire or fighting. He must have found someone to use the ring on without others' noticing.

About ten minutes later another man appeared from the side of the hall, heading in the same direction.

"Hey – he's one of them!" Jonas's voice came through into Sapazhnikov's ear piece. "He was one of the guys who held me prisoner."

It was the young man who had brought him the soup on his first day of captivity.

"But what's his name?" hissed Daniel.

"I don't know, sorry!" Jonas sounded apologetic.

They needn't have worried. A voice carried across the square.

"Felmar! Felmar, honey, are you coming in tonight?" A buxom, bonny older woman with rosy cheeks and a too-tight dress on had just exited the tavern. She waved at the younger man.

He smiled. "In a little while," he told her. "Errands to run first. See you in about half an hour, Marell, okay?"

"Alright, honey," she patted his rear end as he went past, winking.

Daniel only paused for a moment. "Take her down!" he told the Russian.

Sapazhnikov looked incredulous. "Pardon me?" he blinked.

"Her! Her! Bring her! She'll be fine, we'll set her free as soon as this is all over. If that Felmar guy thinks that I'm her, I can easily get info out of him!"

The Captain paused, wide eyed, then shrugged. "Okay," he grinned. "It's your funeral!"

Ten seconds later and Marell was sleeping peacefully on the cobblestones. Another ten seconds and she'd been whisked away to snore peacefully with the two Alliance affiliates.

Twenty minutes later and Felmar came quietly back along the side of the square. He paused outside the tavern. Quickly, from the shadows, Daniel grabbed his arm, scratching him with the ring device on his finger.

"Hi honey!" he smiled at the young man, who only looked about eighteen, now that he could see him closely. "Fancy a walk under the stars?!"

"Any time, Marell babes," he grinned besottedy up at Daniel.

Dr Jackson, thinking that perhaps this time he'd really bitten off more than he could chew, allowed himself to be taken away through the square to where a small parkland area was just about visible in the twilight. This had better work!

Up on the _Hammond_the rest of the team were listening in. Jonas's face was split by a wide, incredulous grin. Sam was shaking her head, unsure whether to laugh or hit all of the panic buttons at the same time. And Vala was biting her lip in an attempt not to let out the huge shout of laughter which threatened to bubble over. She leaned over the comm. table, hands covering her face, trying hard not to giggle.

"Oh!" she hiccuped, before losing her balance and nearly wobbling off onto the floor. "My Daniel's a girl!"

- o - o - o - o - o - o -

The park was peaceful in the growing twilight. It wasn't large – little more than an over –sized square with a small pond in the centre. Railings enclosed it, a couple of small paths leading through the grass and flowerbeds. Several couples passed Daniel and Felmar as they strolled along together, hand in hand.

The archaeologist felt extremely odd, but hadn't liked to pull away when the younger man had taken hold of his arm as they left the square. No kissing though, Daniel was saying over and over in his mind, in the hope that if he thought it enough times it would work. No kissing, no kissing, no kissing!

"Let's sit, honey," Daniel said eventually, in as cajoling a voice as he could muster, as they drew alongside a bench with a sweet view of the pond. A few duck-like birds were scooting about and the sound of gentle birdsong wafted across the park.

"Sure." Felmar grinned idiotically and sat beside him, leaning against the archaeologist and looking hopeful.

"Er – sweetie – I have a head ache, you know? I'm thinking that maybe I'll sit her a while with you and when we go back I'll take a pill or something, okay?" Daniel was sure that he was gabbling. He had no idea what Marell was supposed to sound like when she spoke, but the young man didn't seem to notice anything amiss.

"That's okay," he told the archaeologist. "You been working hard. All the Alliance guys coming and going."

Aha! Daniel chose his next words carefully. "Yeah, honey. How long d'you think they'll be hanging around 'Prime for?"

Felmar pursed his lips. "A while. The base is up and running now. And those Tau'ri – those SG-1, they're not so clever! They got that Jonas Quinn, but they never caught on to us! We were hiding right under their noses!"

Idiots, Daniel thought, but just smiled vacantly at his young 'friend.' "Yeah, honey, we all heard about that strike over on…on…" he paused, being unable to remember the name of the planet where the Alliance had used their dreadful weapon, but again, Felmar didn't pick up on anything unusual.

"On Lathmorna Minor," the younger man continued. "That went well. The Aureoques and the Naquadria worked great together! Nobody thought it would be so destructive!" His face fell for a moment. "Didn't expect all those folk to die. Nor all the little kiddies. Seems kind of a shame."

Daniel paused, feeling sadness in his own heart for a long moment. "I guess so," he replied quietly.

Felmar sat still for a few minutes. "I suppose that's how fighting has to be," he said. "Sometimes innocent people get caught up in war. And it is a war!" he added fiercely. "Those SG-1 guys and their friends, coming snooping around, telling everyone in the galaxy to do everything their way!"

"Is that what they do, honey?" Daniel asked, carefully.

Felmar sighed again. "I guess so. I don't know." He looked tired suddenly.

Daniel grudgingly patted his shoulder. "The base is pretty well guarded though, I expect, isn't it, sweetie?" he queried.

"Yeah." Felmar nodded. He still looked down hearted. "It has to be – everything to make the weapons with is on the planet."

Lovely, thank you for that intel, Daniel thought, inwardly smiling.

"Come on, honey, I'll take you back," he told the teenager. "Let's get you cheered up now, you look right miserable."

His young friend nodded. "Aww, thanks Marell, you're a pet," then he leaned in for a kiss.

Daniel paused, held his breath, before smacking Felmar hard with a right hook to the chin. The boy looked bemused and tried to stand before the eminent archaeologist head butted him right on the nose.

"Sorry," Daniel told the unconscious man, penitently. "But there are some things that even _I_ won't do for my country!"

Daniel had to sling the teenager over his shoulder and carry him back to the main square, where Felmar was whisked away by Sapazhnikov's team.

The Russian chuckled throatily after he heard the story. "You make a great lady, Dr Jackson!" he told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh away."

The Captain handed Daniel the comm. link to the _Hammond._ All that he could hear was Vala shrieking with laughter. Even Sam had a hard job speaking through her giggles.

"Can you wait for Mitchell?" she managed to ask him, eventually. "He's still inside the tavern. We haven't heard as much as a peep from the place – I hope he's okay."

"Want me to go and look?" Daniel asked . "I might be able to sneak in. There's a chance that there could be a dose of the chemical left in the ring."

"Too risky," Sam replied. "Just wait. And keep your ears open. Only if you think he's in trouble – then go in."

"Okay." The archaeologist stood quietly underneath a tree, close to the tavern. The square was in darkness now – night had fallen and the town was still. The sound of a solitary bird singing floated across the night. Stars twinkled above them. The large twin planet of Kallios Lucem beamed down like a giant moon, in it's close orbit.

Daniel mulled over what he had learnt from the young man Felmar. He seemed a good, decent person. The archaeologist wondered how he'd ended up working for the Alliance.

Next moment the peace was shattered as Mitchell burst out of the tavern, running like fury.

"Let's go!" he yelled, just as a huge, hairy, local man and his pal came bundling out behind him.

"Cheat!" growled the caveman, swinging what looked like a mace very close to the Colonel's head. "You had a card under your tankard. Cheat – give us our money!"

"Agreed!" Daniel leaped up and headed at a run for the Stargate.

Moments later the hairy dude caught the back of Mitchell's leg with his club. The Colonel grimaced with pain and went down hard on the cobblestones.

Immediately the two attackers were felled by two well aimed blasts from a Zat gun hidden away in the shadows.

"Thanks," hissed Mitchell, clutching at his leg.

Sapazhnikov saluted. "No problem sir. We'll head off to base now, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure." Mitchell was rubbing ineffectually at the blood oozing down his thigh. "Thanks for all the help."

A few seconds later and the two SG-1 team mates re-appeared on the bridge of the _Hammond_.

"Infirmary!" Sam ordered.

Vala smiled sympathetically. "Never mind, Cameron, at least it's not your backside again!"

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 8 Full House

**Chapter 8 Full House**

Mitchell lay on his side atop the surgical table in the infirmary. The little cubicle was cramped, curtains pulled across for privacy.

Carolyn was busy cleaning up his thigh, which luckily had been skimmed by the hairy attacker's club, rather than hit with it.

"You're lucky - you've just got one big graze there," the doctor grumbled, as she slapped a dressing on top of it, with slightly more force than was required.

"Ouch!" Mitchell retorted, looking puzzled. "What was that for?"

"For everything!" Carolyn snapped back uncharacteristically. "Why is it that SG-1 are completely unable to go on any mission whatsoever without at least one of them coming back and needing me to patch them up? It's ridiculous, Cameron! None of the other teams get into even half of the messes that you do."

She turned away, frowning.

Mitchell smiled inwardly – she'd called him by his Christian name without even realising.

"It wasn't my fault…:" he began, the equivalent of waving a red cape in front of a bull.

"It never is!" Carolyn exploded. "And you're probably half right too! All of you just seem to have an uncanny knack of drawing trouble towards yourselves! Even Jonas is in the infirmary, and he's not on the team anymore!" She took a few deep breaths to regain control.

"Anyway," Handing him a spare dressing pack, Carolyn continued. "You shouldn't have any more problems with the leg. Try not to bother me again." Her speech was clipped, face tight.

Mitchell watched her with an unusually wary look on his face as he carefully took himself off of the table.

Carolyn went to move past him.

The Colonel was having none of it, and pulled her in tight, wrapping his arms around her.

Carolyn's eyes flashed briefly with anger but Mitchell just tightened his grip and covered her mouth with his own, moving one of his hands up her back to gently grip her ponytail.

Carolyn stiffened at first but the onslaught was relentless – after just a few seconds she caved in and gave back as good as she got, arms wrapped around Mitchell's neck, head tilted back. A small sigh escaped her lips.

Mitchell groaned and pushed her away.

"Woman, you'll unman me in public one day, I swear it," he told her softly, stroking his fingers down her face.

Carolyn stood on tip toe and kissed his mouth very gently.

"Just be more careful, out there, please," she begged him. Then blushing profusely, she turned away to hide the idiotic grin spreading across her face. "Out." She ordered, trying to put her hair back into a neat pony tail.

"Let me," Mitchell said . He was wearing a similar soppy grin to hers. He began to twine his fingers into her hair again.

Carolyn yanked back the curtains. "Not a chance. I'm dishevelled enough. Out!"

The Colonel went, but not before he stole another kiss.

- o - o - o - o - o - o -

A few hours of sleep and SG-1, minus Teal'c and Redwell, but plus Jonas Quinn were seated all together on the _Hammond._

"So," Mitchell tapped a pen he held against the fingers of his other hand. "We have our intel – the entire weapons factory is down in that hidden quarry. One carefully co-ordinated strike will take out the whole shebang, and deal the Alliance a proper blow."

"Of course," Sam added, "to keep the upper hand we'll have to mount permanent guards on both the Aureoque mine, and as many of the Naquadria mines as possible. Although the Kelownans' hope that by keeping better tabs on ships in their area they'll be able to monitor things closer as well. The locals on Kallios Lucem are up for assisting with guard duty, so hopefully the Alliance won't be able to pull of something like this again."

"We need to beat the Alliance _this_ time first though, don't we?" Vala stated the obvious.

"We do." Mitchell took over again.

"How do you propose getting through the Stargate onto Lathmorna Minor, where the quarry is?" Daniel enquired, eyes widening.

Sam did a remarkable imitation of Vala's Cheshire cat grin.

"Oh, I believe we have that covered."

The archaeologist raised his eyebrows questioniingly but his friend merely shook her head.

"Wait and see. It really will be too good to miss!"

Puzzled, Daniel looked across at Jonas.

The Kelownan shrugged. "Not a clue," he told him, ruefully.

"It'll be worth it!" Mitchell jiggled the pen that he still held so fast that it was in danger of flying out of his hand and across the room. "Now, Sam and Jonas have been busy devising a way of setting off the Naquadria and Aureoques to explode simultaneously. Basically…"

"Basically," Sam cut in, smiling, "all we need is a big enough power source to hit where the Naquadria is being stored. It should create an explosion large enough to reach the Aureoques and knock out the whole quarry!"

"And there's just Alliance people down there?" Vala asked, worriedly. "No women or children?"

Sam nodded, and leaning across the table squeezed her friend's hand reassuringly.

"No women or children. Only the bad guys."

"So, when do we go?" Daniel asked.

"Now, actually," Mitchell told him, a smug grin tickling his cheeks. The Colonel couldn't wait to see the expressions on his team mates' faces when they saw what Sam's idea was. It was awesome.

"Now?" Jonas was looking puzzled too.

Vala rubbed her nose, bemused.

"Yup. Come on." Mitchell pushed away from the table and stood up. "There's a present for you all down in the 302 bay!"

The non-infirmary bound remnants of SG-1 past and present trooped, somewhat bewildered, into the area where the small fighter planes were kept.

The 302's were all in place, lined up in readiness to leave at a moments notice. The floor area below them and to their centre was clear.

"There's nothing else here," Vala said, looking around.

"Yeah, there is!" Mitchell was gleeful. "You do it Carter. It was your idea!"

Sam was close to outright laughter. She had to take a deep breath, before she managed to blurt out – "Sir?"

In front of them all a cloaked Puddlejumper from Atlantis appeared, a sardonic-looking Jack O'Neill at the controls.

"Hi kids," he waved through the windscreen at them. "Anyone fancy a trip in my little ol' spaceship?"

The looks on Daniel, Jonas and Vala's faces was beyond priceless.

"Ladies..?" Mitchell grinned, indicating the 'jumper. "Shall we?"

Vala let out a squeak and shot off up the ramp at the back of the 'jumper. "Jack!" She threw her arms around the waist of the General, who had made his way into the back of the vehicle.

Jack O'Neill raised his eyebrows and patted her shoulder awkwardly but there was a twinkle in his eyes as he looked down at her. It was no secret at the SGC that O'Neill and Daniel's fruitcake girlfriend were extremely fond of each other.

Daniel shook hands with his old friend, as did Jonas.

The Kelownan smiled widely at seeing his old CO again.

"How ya doin'?" Jack asked him. "Glad to see that you're keeping up the old SG-1 tradition of getting yourself into trouble!"

"Strictly speaking I think it was the trouble which came and found me this time," Jonas replied.

"Same thing," Jack grinned. He had moved as they were all speaking and was now stood close to Sam, who he shoulder nudged.

"Carter," he said.

"Sir," she twinkled at him.

Jack did his 'watch yourself' look - the one he'd perfected so well over his years at the SGC.

Sam relented, stood on her toes and pecked him on the cheek.

Jack tutted. "I suppose that'll have to do."

"Anyway, _sir._" Sam stressed his rank, still smiling. "You want to tell the others how you arrived here?"

"Love to." Jack rubbed his hands together, before indicating the seats on the Puddlejumper.

The rest of the team settled themselves comfortably.

Vala squashed in between Daniel and Jonas, grinning up at her fiance, who had to sit almost sideways so that she could fit in. He frowned at her.

Vala wrinkled her nose and paid no attention whatsoever to him.

"Well, there I was, sitting in my office in Washington," Jack began, "when a call comes through from Hank, saying something 'bout Carter yakking through a wormhole that she need's a 'jumper."

He paused and narrowed his eyes at the blonde Colonel who smiled blithely back up at him, blue eyes wide and innocent.

"Anyways, turns out that what she _really_ wants," Jack paused and squinted at her again," is little ol' _me_ in a Puddlejumper. Ancient gene and all that. And no doubt thinking that I'm getting bored, over in Washington."

"You were bored, admit it," Sam told him. "You spend more time out of Washington than you do in it! You can put this down in the internal audit as a field trip, anyway."

"Field trip," repeated her ex CO, deadpan. "Thank you Carter."

"So…" Daniel broke in, "you're going to fly a cloaked Puddlejumper through the Stargate to the quarry where the Alliance are making their bomb?"

"Yup." Jack rubbed his hands again. "Lucky old me."

"And how exactly do you plan on – er – causing a –."

"A big, honkin' explosion?" Jack grinned sardonically.

"Well - yes!"

Sam and Jack exchanged a knowing look.

"Cos I got me one of these," the General replied, lifting a large silver coloured box from the floor beside him, and opening it to reveal a Naquadah generator.

There was silence for a moment.

"Yup," Daniel said, eventually. "That'll do it."

- o - o - o - o - o - o -

Of course, it wasn't just Jack who was going to be in the Puddlejumper.

Sam and Jonas would be in the rear compartment and responsible for preparing the generator to reach critical overload at a given time. Once the 'jumper was in position the rear door would be opened so that the power source could be literally thrown out into the quarry, where it would cause the Naquadria to explode, also causing destruction of the Aureoques.

Mitchell was sitting shotgun with Jack – he had as much idea about flying Ancient ships as he did about knitting but there was no way he was going to miss the party.

Daniel and Vala had no real part in this mission but both of them refused to get out of the 'jumper.

"You're not my CO any longer," Daniel told Jack. "So you can't order me to get off."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Danny-boy, I can't remember the last time that you obeyed one my orders _anyway_!"

"Well," Vala began, thoughtfully. "I tend to think that orders are more like guidelines, really. You know – like in 'Pirates of the Caribbean'?"

"Well that's obvious." Daniel stated flatly. "You never do anything that I tell you to."

Vala narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "If – darling – _if_ you ever order me to do something then I _may _consider it!"

"Hey!" Daniel frowned behind his glasses. "I frequently order you to do things, back at the SGC. You pay no attention to me whatsoever!"

"Don't feel hard done by, sunshine," Mitchell called back. "The Princess never pays attention to my orders either!"

"I do pay attention!" Vala folded her arms and sat down in a sulk, scowling. "If I think any orders which come out of your mouth are sensible, Cameron _darling_, then I at least think about obeying them!"

"Ack!" The interjection from Jack's corner of the Puddlejumper was unmistakeable. Everyone stopped arguing and paid attention.

"Five minutes," the General said. "Okay, Carter?"

"Yes sir," Sam nodded, performing the last few adjustments on the generator.

"Jonas?" Jack queried.

"We're done," the Kelownan affirmed.

"You two -." Jack pointed at Daniel and Vala, "you're responsible for lowering the rear door when we're in position and for assisting Carter and Jonas with the release of the device. Okay?"

"Okay," the archaeologist replied. The alien merely nodded, eyes wide.

"Then let's go."

The team settled into their seats, did up seat belts, made themselves comfortable.

Vala nudged her Daniel's foot with her toe. "I do listen to you," she whispered, apprehensively.

Daniel looked down at her, surprised at the worried little face that she showed him. He squeezed her hand gently, smiling. "I know," he told her. "I'm only teasing."

It touched him somewhere inside, how Vala could be so confident, loud and annoying one minute, then shrink back into her shell because of one careless little comment. Daniel put his arm around her shoulder.

Vala wriggled against him, snuggling in. Turning into his cuddle she swung her legs across his lap.

Jonas, sat opposite, smiled at the two of them.

Daniel shrugged, reflecting the other man's grin.

Sam rolled her eyes, and turned to smile at the back of Jack's head.

The General was pressing different buttons on what passed as the Puddlejumper's dashboard – as Sam watched several panels lit up and a screen appeared in mid-air, hovering in front of them.

"Let's rock and roll." Jack O'Neill placed his hands flat on to the controls as the little ship lifted smoothly from the floor and headed swiftly out through the hangar bay doors.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 9 SG-1 Win The Game

**Chapter 9 SG-1 Win The Game**

The cloaked Puddlejumper flew down to the Stargate, which Jack had dialled from the controls. It was still early morning – SG-1 didn't see anyone around in the square as the little ship hovered briefly in front of the event horizon before whooshing inside. A few seconds later and they sped out of the other side, Jack immediately taking them in a steep ascent away from the 'gate.

Two bemused guards stood waiting in front of the wormhole, clearly expecting a person to appear from within. The men looked at each other, then at the Stargate, then at the area surrounding themselves.

One of them was clearly shouting – he gesticulated into his sidekick's face, who after a few seconds became fed up and punched his fellow guard on the nose. The two of them began brawling on the ground as Jack carefully brought the 'jumper back down to hover about fifty feet above them before shutting the wormhole down.

"My, what lovely folks," the General commented wryly.

"Aren't they just." Jonas rubbed the back of his head, which still had a decent sized bump on the back of it.

Another man came out of the undergrowth, quite clearly yelling at the other two, who stopped their fight and stood talking with him. One of them pointed to the Stargate. The new arrival was obviously of a more suspicious nature than his two compatriots – he pulled out a large rifle-like firearm and let off a salvo of shots, spreading them across the surrounding area.

One of the other men began waving his arms about again as the gun toting guy reloaded and began to fire over his head, spreading shrapnel around the sky above the Stargate.

"Crap!" Jack spat out, as he felt several of the bullets hit the Puddlejumper. Before he could do anything numerous lights began to flash on the virtual console in front of him.

At the same time the men on the ground became very excited – shouting, waving and pointing at the little ship above him.

"There goes the cloak then," Daniel remarked, conversationally.

Jack pulled heavily on the controls and swung off above the trees as rapidly as possible, away from the mine. The little ship lurched on it's axis, causing the group in the rear compartment to be severely jolted.

"Over there, sir." Mitchell pointed to a small clearing off to the left. "We could set down there, cover the ship with as much undergrowth as possible."

Jack didn't reply, merely aimed in the direction where Mitchell was pointing, managing to bring the ship to a bumpy landing as he took the 'jumper as far in under the trees as possible.

Everyone bundled out as quickly as possible, grabbing at branches, sticks, vines – anything that they could hide the 'jumper beneath.

"Can you fix it?" Sam came into the cockpit behind Jack and leaned over his shoulder.

He shrugged. "Not really my thing," he told her. "The question is, can you fix it?"

She grinned at him. "I _knew_ that you were going to say that!"

Jack glanced over his shoulder, checked that they were alone, and slipped his arm around her waist. "I'll make it worth your while," he winked, pulling her closer.

Sam put one arm across his shoulder. "You'd better," she replied, already reaching out to stretch across to the crystal tray release switch.

A moment later and the two swiftly untangled themselves from each other, as Vala came bouncing in from the rear compartment.

The wily alien didn't comment, although she did smother a grin. She merely asked Jack to come and check if the camouflage that they'd covered the ship with was thick enough.

He nonchalantly wandered out, tweaked a few branches, threw some more sticks on top then crossed his arms. "It'll do." He surveyed the hidden craft pensively. "We're gonna have to end this party on foot now, ya realize?"

Mitchell was already tightening the straps on his tactical vest. He shrugged, resigned. "Should have guessed we'd hit trouble somewhere along the way, sir," he told Jack. "We are SG-1, after all!"

- o – o – o – o – o – o -

A new plan was hatched. Sam and Jack would stay with the 'jumper – Sam to try and fix it and the General because he was the only one of them who could fly it. The others were to split up and head off back toward the quarry.

Mitchell had the Naquadah generator in a backpack – he and Jonas were paired together.

Daniel and Vala were sent to scout the area ahead.

The team's object now was to try and get the generator into the quarry without the use of the Puddlejumper. setting it to overload on a delay switch, in the hope that they'd have enough time to get back to the small ship before the explosion. They should be able to withstand the explosion at least, even if they were unable to get away in time.

"'Jumpers can fly through Stargates and back and forth through time," Sam reminded them. "I'm fairly sure they can withstand a Naquadah explosion – as long as it's not too close."

"How sure, exactly?" Vala asked, edgily.

"Well – mostly sure. Pretty much." Sam attempted to look more certain than she actually felt. "I'm quite sure."

Vala narrowed her eyes and muttered under her breath, but carried on prepping her P-90.

- o - o - o - o - o - o -

The four team members responsible for triggering the device had been heading back quietly towards the quarry for about twenty minutes before they heard the first sounds of anyone approaching.

Mitchell gestured Jonas to get down. Just as the two of them dropped behind a convenient fallen tree Daniel and Vala showed up.

"A group of Alliance – heading this way," Daniel spoke in a low tone. "Sounds like four or five."

"Yeah," Mitchell readjusted his grip on his firearm. "We hear 'em. You two try and circle around – spread out and come back behind. Let's just hope that they're looking for the 'jumper and move on."

Daniel nodded, tightening his hold on his P-90. "Good luck," he whispered, before following Vala, who was already disappearing into the trees.

"You too," Jonas replied.

It was only a couple of minutes later that Mitchell, still crouched behind the tree, heard the not-very-stealthy approach of the enemy. He made himself into as small a shape as possible.

Jonas, listening intently, held up four fingers.

Mitchell nodded. Four men.

The enemy were making quite a racket – snapping twigs and branches and whispering loudly to each other.

Mitchell, with his Black-Ops training, held back a snigger as the stamping antagonists moved on, unobservant of the two hidden men. Slowly, once it was quiet again, Mitchell and Jonas stood up and began to creep off through the trees. They'd been moving for about another ten minutes when the Colonel held up his fist. The two of them stopped, just as Vala came slipping back through the undergrowth.

"We're there," she whispered. "Only about fifty feet ahead. Daniel's waiting for us – the woods go right to the edge of the quarry."

"Must be our lucky day after all," Mitchell said, dryly.

The two men followed the alien back through the trees. She moved silently, like a ghost – Mitchell had forgotten how good she was at this kind of manoeuvre. Another few minutes and it was Vala's turn to put her hand up. The others' stopped and crept forward slowly to join her.

She signalled them to get down.

They did, crawling forward on their stomachs.

Daniel appeared on their right, also lying flat out. Another yard, then another and suddenly they were looking down into the quarry itself.

It was smaller than any of them had expected – only about four hundred yards across, and partially hidden by overhanging trees. There were three inter-connected metal huts situated towards the end closest to where they were hiding, with several smaller cabins set close by. Centrally was placed what looked like living quarters, with another large hut - wooden, and not as large as the metal ones - to the far side.

"I would say that the Naquadria is in there," Jonas offered, quietly, indicating the metal units below them.

Daniel nodded. "Agreed."

"And the crystals are over there?" Vala pointed at the wooden building.

"Probably." Jonas looked to Mitchell. "I need to get the generator ready. Can I do it now?"

"Seems as good a time as any," the Colonel replied.

The other three continued to watch the quarry, while their team mate began to set the generator to overload once it was triggered.

- o – o – o – o – o – o -

Back at the Puddlejumper Sam had been pushing and pulling different crystals in and out of trays, much to the bemusement of Jack.

"I don't know how you can tell one from the other," he told her after she'd been at it for a few minutes.

Sam flashed a smile across at him.

"It's not as hard as you think," she answered. "You just have to remember the layout of which powers what, and then it's easy."

"Of course," Jack looked sceptical. "I'm sure that someone like me would make a fine job of it!"

"You shouldn't underestimate yourself, sir," Sam chuckled.

"Don't you 'sir' me when we're on our own, _Samantha,_" he replied, eyes darkening.

"Stop it," she retorted, then laughed. "Jack."

The General opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of men imminently approaching stopped him. He turned to the back of the 'jumper, readying his P-90. "Carter, keep doing what you're doing."

She nodded. "Be careful, sir."

Jack narrowed his eyes at her before moving covertly to just inside the closed rear door of the little ship.

The voices were close, maybe twenty feet away, but they were moving on all the time, not stopping. Jack was about to let out a small sigh of relief when it all went wrong.

Sam, putting one of the crystals in slightly off-centre, jumped as there was a small flash and bang on the circuit board. At the same time the back door of the 'jumper opened, lowering to the ground and revealing the two people inside.

"For crying out loud!" snapped Jack, glaring at Sam.

"Sorry!" she whispered, penitently.

Jack set his P-90 to his shoulder, just as the four Alliance members came crashing in their direction.

Here goes nuthin'! he thought, getting as low as he could behind the seats and beginning to fire.

- o – o – o – o – o – o -

The sound of gunfire carried through the trees to where the other team members were hiding on the edge of the quarry.

"Is that us?" Vala whispered, startled.

"You can bet your sweet ass on it!" Mitchell hefted up his P-90 and pulled Daniel to his feet. "With me, Jackson! Princess – you stay here and look after Jonas. Any serious trouble, fall back to the 'jumper but bring the damn generator with you!"

The two men ran swiftly into the trees and were quickly lost among the undergrowth.

Vala crouched next to the Kelownan. "Are you nearly done?" she asked. Jonas was using a small tool to adjust some tiny dials and switches inside the device. Another few seconds and he snapped the cover shut. "Done," he told her. "Once we set the device we have about two minutes until it reaches critical overload."

"We have to get it down there, though," Vala eyed the quarry floor worriedly. "We won't have time to get back out again."

Jonas nodded grimly. "We'd better hope that Sam gets that Puddlejumper working." he answered. He stood up and stretched.

Vala pulled him back down almost immediately. She put her finger to her lips. The sound of more adversaries approaching could be heard clearly.

"Have you got a gun?" she whispered.

Jonas nodded, indicating a Zat gun in his leg holster. He pulled it out slowly.

The voices of their enemy were so close now that they could make out individual voices.

"There sounds like a lot of them," Vala murmured, ominously. She checked her own weapon. "Ready?"

Jonas nodded, slinging the rucksack with the generator inside onto his back. "Ready."

- o – o – o – o – o – o -

Mitchell and Daniel came running out of the trees about ten seconds after Jack had taken down the last of the Alliance men who'd stumbled upon the Puddlejumper.

Sam was rapidly pushing the crystals in and out of trays and opening and shutting drawers. "My fault," she admitted, glumly. "I accidentally opened the back door!"

"Nice trick," Mitchell grinned.

Jack glared at him, alternately straightening and bending his poor knees.

"I'm gonna strangle you, Carter, if you pull sumthin' like that again," he growled.

"Sorry sir." She gave him a sad little smile.

Damn the woman, she wasn't going to get around him like that. With a small hiss the last of the crystal compartments closed itself. At the same time the rear door began to rise and the 'jumper quivered into invisibility. There was a long pause.

"Aww….okay," Jack grinned ruefully. "I forgive you Carter. Nice work."

Sam didn't answer, but looked smug. The General came and sat behind her, taking the controls and bringing the little ship online.

"You hear that?" Mitchell cocked his head.

They all listened.

"Gunfire," Daniel's face was set like stone. "Vala and Jonas!"

Jack had already begun maneuvering the 'jumper into the air. "Hold tight!" he instructed, as they swung about and headed back towards the quarry.

- o – o – o – o – o – o -

Weapon fire hit a tree close to Jonas's head. He ducked and rolled away, shooting as he went. The Zat blast hit the ankles of one of his attackers – Jonas fired again and the man stayed down.

Another of them ran at him – Jonas fired quickly but didn't hit the antagonist squarely - the man only staggered and kept coming. Jonas grabbed at a branch, which was still attached to a tree, bent it back and pinged it towards his adversary, who had to duck. Firing again, Jonas hit him in the chest. He paused, before regretfully Zatting the downed man for a second time. They couldn't take the chance of any of the enemy getting up again.

Jonas could hear Vala's P-90 rattling away somewhere to the right – he headed over in the general direction, passing several lifeless bodies as he did so.

Jonas heard Vala give a small cry, and the weapon fire stopped briefly. When it started up again, it sounded far more erratic and jerky. Another few seconds and it stopped completely.

The Kelownan crept onward, to find his team mate being dragged by her hair through the woods by a nasty looking Alliance operative. Two others came tojoin him.

Jonas barely paused before firing the Zat'nik'tel twice, taking down two of them.

Vala rugby tackled the third man, bringing him down hard onto the ground. She was leaning on his weapon arm, but slowly he was managing to lift it towards her.

Jonas moved swiftly and hit him with the discarded P-90 which lay on the woodland floor.

"Tie them up," Vala panted, struggling to her feet and shaking her left arm.

"Are you okay?" Jonas began, but another weapon blast interrupted them, hitting the trees to one side of the clearing.

The two SG-1 members pelted away into the undergrowth, but before they could get far the sound of more gun fire carried through the trees.

"That's us!" Vala squeaked excitedly, and began running back the way that they'd come.

Sure enough, Mitchell and Daniel, looking as if they were suspended in mid-air, were firing down on their attackers from the back of the cloaked Puddlejumper. Another few seconds and Jack had dipped the ship low enough for Jonas and Vala to scramble on board.

"Everyone okay?" Mitchell asked.

They both nodded.

"My hand stings," Vala added, wiggling her left fingers. They looked red and swollen. "They shot my P-90 and it doesn't work properly now. It made my hand go all funny. It hurts. And they pulled my hair!"

She frowned furiously, as if this was a greater insult than being shot at. Daniel squeezed her quickly.

Vala gave him a rueful little smile in return.

"Kids – are you ready for the fun part?" Jack called back from the pilot's seat. "I'm as low to the quarry as I'm gonna get – anyone who wants to throw out Naquadah generators at this point – go right ahead!"

Jonas took off the back pack and pulled out the device.

Sam swapped places with Mitchell and crouched next to the scientist. She pressed something, a red light came on. Then a blue one. "Ready?" she asked.

Jonas nodded. "As ready as we'll ever be," he muttered.

Daniel, holding tightly to a strap beside the lowered 'jumper door, grabbed the back of the scientist's combat vest.

Jonas took a deep breath, exhaled, then threw the generator out of the ship. It tumbled down towards the sheds where SG-1 hoped the Naquadria was being stored. Bouncing along the roof, it rolled to a stop towards the middle of the structure. There was a pause.

"Sir – shut the door!" Sam yelled.

Jack raised the back door, at the same time lifting the craft to a much higher altitude. Everyone inside the 'jumper now crowded as far into the front as they could, endeavouring to see out of the windows.

"I can still see…" Vala began, but was cut off by the generator exploding, bang on time. The whole of the Naquadria store went up with it, the resulting fireball huge, like a mushroom cloud. It expanded rapidly, heading swiftly towards the small Atlantean ship.

Jack continued to increase altitude - they were close to three miles above the surface now.

"We need to get further away," Sam told him. She bit her lip worriedly – when the fireball reached the Aureoques, then the quarry and it's surrounding area would quickly become a place where none of them wanted to get caught.

Jack didn't answer, but increased speed and altitude again, heading towards the Stargate. A few seconds later and the sound of the explosion reaching the Aureoque store shook the whole ship, throwing those who were standing up from side to side.

"The Stargate!" Vala whispered, horrified.

The fire from the massive explosion had already spread over two miles in each direction – the 'gate was surrounded by huge, licking flames. Everything between the DHD and the quarry had become a flattened, burning wilderness. It was a firestorm – fierce, blistering hot winds whirled about outside and buffeted the little ship, causing the temperature inside to climb rapidly.

Calmly, Jack dialled the address for Kallios Prime – not a moment too soon a wormhole appeared and the Puddlejumper sped through, heading for safety.

**TBC...**

**Just the epilogue left! Thanks to all of you who've stayed with this story. Sorry for the late posting of this chapter - been a very busy couple of weeks, here at Naquadah Mansions :-)**


	11. Epilogue

**Just a whole load of goodbyes in this short chapter :-( but fear not - Jonas will be back at the SGC in the future! I like him too much to leave him on Kelowna for too long :-)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Vala sat on Daniel's desk aboard the _George Hammond _later that day, looking bored. Her left arm was in a sling, luckily her only injury had been some severe bruising. She picked listlessly at a crumbling artefact.

Frowning, Daniel pulled it away. "Go and annoy someone else," he told her.

Vala sighed. "I can't. Sam's gone to her cabin and Jack's gone with her." She winked. "Muscles is feeling better and beating up Cameron down in the gym, and Simon's still covered in spots. And Jonas is packing."

Her mouth tugged downward - she felt a great fondness for the friendly Kelownan. "Come to my quarters," she cajoled, leaning across the desk and pushing Daniel's papers carelessly aside. "Please. Pleeeeeease!" Slipping onto his knee Vala wrapped her uninjured arm around his neck. "I'm a little bit sad," she admitted.

Daniel sighed, before tilting her chin up and brushing his lips across her's. He ran his hand through her long, dark hair. "We're all going to miss Jonas." he told her. "He's a good man."

Vala nodded, wriggling down into his lap and laying her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were smarting – she didn't want anyone to see.

Wise to the alien's techniques by now, Daniel said nothing, merely held her close for a minute or two.

Eventually she slipped her left arm out of the sling and wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

Daniel sighed, passing over his handkerchief. "Shouldn't you be keeping that sling around your arm?" he gently chided her.

Vala shook her head, eyelashes still rather wet and twinkly. "I'm only wearing it to keep in Carolyn's good books," she replied. "It's _so_ not at all sexy!"

There was a small pause, before she sat forward again and very tenderly kissed him on the lips.

"Come on then, " Daniel pinched her chin gently. "But we're stopping by the cafeteria on the way. If you're going to get out those handcuffs, I need chocolate first!"

- o - o - o - o - o - o -

The _George Hammond_ sat peacefully in orbit above the planet of Langara.

Jonas stood on the bridge, surrounded by his friends from Earth. He sighed regretfully.

"I wish that I could stay with you all for longer," he told them.

Mitchell slapped him on the shoulder. "You know that you're always welcome back at the SGC, anytime," he smiled.

"Definitely!" Daniel shook the Kelownan's hand firmly. "You may not be a permanent member of SG-1, but we could always say that you're a - a consultant member of the team!"

"I'd like that," replied the scientist. "And I do have my own work to do back home."

"You may wish to employ a better quality of guard in your facility in the future, however," Teal'c said gravely, but with a twinkle in his eye. "It was extremely pleasurable to see you again, JonasQuinn."

"You too, Teal'c."

Sam hugged Jonas tightly. "Take care of yourself," she told him. "Don't be a stranger."

He smiled. "Thanks Sam. I won't!"

Jack, arms folded, nodded at his ex-team mate, before taking his hand in a firm grip. "You did good," he said. "Again."

Vala handed Jonas a tub of slightly soggy Ben and Jerry's Phish Food ice cream. She hated goodbyes, although she'd never admit it. Wrapping her arms around his waist she squeezed him tightly, eyes closed. "Come and visit the fish soon," she whispered up at him.

"I will." He hugged her back, before stepping away.

"Ready?" Sam looked across at Major Marks.

"Yes sir," the young man answered, hand hovering over the transport beam controls.

Jonas smiled around at his friends for the last time. A few seconds later and he found himself next to the Stargate on his home planet below.

A startled looking technician jumped, before he realised who was in front of him. "Mr Quinn!" the man spluttered. "We thought – I mean – we heard – rather…"

"All rumours of my death were greatly exaggerated," Jonas grinned, not sure if he'd remembered the old Tau'ri quote correctly. He held out the pot of Ben and Jerry's. "Can I please use your refrigerator?"

**THE END!**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read this, especially those of you who've left reviews. It really means alot. I am away on holiday for the next couple of weeks - look out for a new story round about the beginning of September :-)**


End file.
